Torn
by netflixandcoffee
Summary: Lexie Fray is Clary's younger twin sister, and is the most caring person you'll ever meet. But, On the night of Lexie and Clary Fray's 18th birthday, their lives are turned upside down. They are pulled into the Shadow World, filled with many thing's that they never knew existed. Now that they know who they really are, there is no going back to the normal life they once use to have.
1. Chapter 1

Lexie sat across from Simon at Java Jones, waiting for Clary to return from her interview with the Brooklyn Academy of Art. The two waited anxiously, both hoping that Clary will have good news to share. Lexie wanted this for her twin sister so bad, and she knew that their best friend Simon wanted this for Clary just as much as she did.

The three of them had been best friends for as long as they all could remember. They grew up together. Although, Simon and Clary were much closer than Lexie was to Simon, mostly because her feelings towards him were much more than just friends. But she knew that he was in love with Clary, which is why she has never expressed her true feeling towards him. There was no doubt in Lexie's mind that the feeling wouldn't be reciprocated, and she knew that telling him could risk their friendship, which she refused to lose.

Lexie took a long drink from her latte, not even noticing that the cup was shaking in her hands. "My palms are sweating so much." She told Simon, before setting it down on the table.

"She'll get in. I mean she has to, right?" Simon spoke nervously, attempting to calm her down.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Right." Lexie confirmed, hoping that they were correct. The sound of someone entering the coffee shop immediately caught their attention, as their head snapped in the direction of Clary, as she approached them with a disappointed look on her face. "No, Clary." Lexie mumbled as she ran up and pulled her into an embrace for support, thinking that Clary hadn't gotten accepted like they all hoped.

"Give me the professors names and I will end them." Simon spoke up, from the table they were sitting at. The twins turned to face him, and raised their eyebrows at his choice in words. "You know, with a scathing email to the dean."

Clary shook her head and handed him her letter from them. "Don't bother." She said sitting across from him as well, next to Lexie.

Simon unfolded the letter and looked up at Clary in disbelief. "What? Sad face, really? Well played. Well played."

Lexie sped over to Simon, peering over his shoulder to see what it read as Simon and Clary fist bumped each other. **CONGRATULATIONS.** "Clary this is amazing!" Lexie squealed, as she rushed towards her sister and pulled her into a side hide. "I can't believe you tricked us though." She said, before sitting back down into her chair.

"I can't believe you fell for it." Clary laughed. "You're my twin you should know when I'm lying."

"Well I didn't think that you'd lie to me." Lexie joked, continuing the banter between the two sisters. They were practically identical, aside from the fact that Clary's hair was a bright orange, while Lexie's hair was light brown. If the two shared the same hair color, it'd be nearly impossible to tell the difference between them.

"You know it's weird. They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." Clary told Simon, who seemed extremely proud of himself after learning this new information.

"You're welcome." He pointed at her proudly, with a small grin on his face.

"Today is going to go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday we've ever had." Lexie exclaimed, after taking another sip from her latte that was now starting to get cold.

"Exactly. Which is why we're celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Simon told the twins, which made them really excited. Especially Lexie, who hadn't gone out and had some fun in what seemed like forever. She usually spent her nights sketching in her note book. But, Lexie didn't want to pursue art like her sister did, it was more of a hobby than a passion.

"Absolutely." Lexie agreed, as their new order of lattes and biscottis arrived.

Clary looked up at Simon with mischievous eyes and Lexie knew exactly what she was about to say. "So, what's the deal with you and Maureen?" This question caught Lexie's attention, causing her to shift in place uncomfortably. Lexie had been working on getting over her feelings for her best friend ever since she realized he was in love with her sister, but she couldn't help but be a little jealous at the thought of him with Maureen.

Simon shook his head in denial. "What deal? No deal." He informed them, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't buying it. "We sing together."

"Si, she's totally been crushing on you." Lexie said, while trying to hide the envy in her voice as she spoke.

Simon turned to Clary for confirmation and received a nod from her in response. "What? No." He stammered, taken back by all this new information. The last thing he wanted right now was for Clary to think he had a potential thing with a girl other than her, which was also what Lexie was thinking. Except instead of Clary, it was her.

"Simon how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not notice that the person sitting right there is in love with you?" Clary asked, endearingly.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." Simon told her, clearly referring to Clary not realizing that he was in love with her.

Lexie stayed quiet, not wanting to risk saying something that could damage her relationship with her best friend. Although, she couldn't help but notice the way her sister was looking down at the table. Lexie followed her gaze to the drawing of a biscotti on the table. The twins shared a look, both not understanding how the drawing got there.

"That's a latte." Simon said, noticing the weird look on Clary's face as well. However, he didn't notice what she was actually looking at.

Clary looked up, with a confused expression on her face. "But I could've sworn I had a biscotti."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did." Lexie agreed, feeling weird about the strange situation. It was like her biscotti had been magically replaced by a drawing, without anybody actually eating or drawing it.

"Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice." Simon suggested, trying to bring logic to the situation. "Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy. When I'm sad." This got a positive reaction out of both girls as they giggled simultaneously.

"Here sis, have mine." Lexie insisted, as she handed her biscotti over to her twin. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

Clary smiled brightly at her sister, as she placed the biscotti down on the table where her other one used to be. "Thank you."

"You know what?" Simon said, causing both twins to focus their attention on him. "Here's to Clary getting in, and here's to my two best friend's birthday." He continued, raising his mug in the air. "L'chaim."

"L'chaim." The twins repeated, as the three clinked their mugs together. They all took a sip from their lattes with bright smiles on their faces. However, Lexie and Clary's expressions soon changed back to confusion once they looked back down, where Clary's new biscotti was once again replaced by a drawing of one instead.

* * *

The two girls entered their home/shop, both laughing as they reminisced on old memories from when they were little. "That was my favorite dress and you ruined it by spilling paint all over it!" Lexie said, pretending to still be hurt over the incident that happened years ago. The two shared another laugh, before making their way over to Dot.

"Hey Dot." The two said at the same time, which they had been doing for as long as they could speak. "How's the future looking?" Clary asked, as they stand across from Dot, who was looking over her tarot cards.

"Not as good as yours." Dot said, as she looked over the cards that were resting on the table in between them. "The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program."

"And by tarot cards, you mean Simon's twitter account?" Clary questioned, even though they all knew the answer.

"Okay, I follow him." Dot confessed, as if it was some big secret. The three girls let out a few laughs before dot continues. "Turns out predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated." She said, flipping over a tarot card with a gold chalice on it. "But, I do see birthday presents in your guy's future."

Tori and Clary's face lit up, both eager to see what Dot got them. "You shouldn't have." Lexie said, as Dot placed two bags on the table for them.

"Tori this is yours. And, this is Clary's." Dot told them, pushing the bags towards the twin it belonged to. "Open them!" She said anxiously, not wanting to wait any longer to see their reactions. Clary's opened hers first, which was a lace black top. Lexie then opened hers to reveal a black tank top that was slightly cropped and had cuts in the sides. Both girls were visibly pleased with their gifts, and the fact that they now had something to wear tonight.

"Wow." Clary and Lexie said together, as they continued to admire their gift from Dot.

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, cause your moms my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot told them, causing Lexie to giggle because their mom really would flip out if she saw these.

Clary held it up, continuing to praise the shirt in her hands. "Yeah, but that's how I know it's cool." She said, and Lexie nodded in agreement.

"That's true." Lexie chimed in, as she folded her shirt back up and placed it back inside the bag. "You are way better at gift giving than magically predicting the future." She teased, causing the three girls to chuckle once again.

Dot shrugged, "Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear." Lexie and Clary pulled her into a hug, both very appreciative of her gifts to them. "Happy birthday guys." She said, smiling into their embrace.

"Thank you." The sisters said at the same time, again.

The three then pulled apart, all smiling brightly at one another. "I love you both, but you have got to stop doing that." Dot told them, referring to how they always said the same thing at the same time, which creeped most people out.

"Love you too." The twins said in unison, but on purpose this time so they could get a reaction out of Dot. Although, they noticed that Dot was acting kind of strange, as if there was a weight on her shoulders.

"Hey Dot, are you okay?" Lexie asked, expressing her concerns the minute she noticed something was up.

Dot paused for a moment, like she was thinking about what to say next. "Yeah." She said chuckling, causing the twins to relax a little. "Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom." Dot instructed them, keeping a smile plastered onto her face.

Clary and Lexie smiled brightly, before grabbing their bags and making their way upstairs to see their mother.

* * *

"Mom!" Lexie called out, to make their presence in the room known. "Did you hear the news?" She asked, referring to Clary getting into the advanced art program.

"You did it! Yay!" Their mother cheered, as she rested the box she was carrying down on the table in front of her.

Clary gave her a look as they made their way over to their mom. "You also follow Simon?" She suspected. The twins set their bags down beside the couch, preparing themselves for the hug they assumed they were about to receive.

Their assumptions were proven correctly when their mom pulled both of the girls into a warm embrace, since she was happy to see them. "He only has 92 followers. He needs the retweets." Their mother said, laughing as she tightened the embrace. "Congratulations." She directed towards the eldest twin, Clary.

Clary chuckled into the hug. "Thank you." She told their mother, Jocelyn. All three separated from each other as their mom turned around to grab something. "Hashtag stalked mom." Clary teased, right before two gift boxes were being presented in front of her's and Lexie's faces.

"Happy birthday." Jocelyn said, as she handed the green one to Clary and the blue one to Lexie.

Lexie and Clary both smiled radiantly, as the three of them sat down on the couch. Lexie was the first to open her gift. She pulled out an engraved silver wand with a crystal at the end. Once Clary opened her gift, they realized they both got the same thing.

"It's called a stele." Jocelyn explained, taken noticed of the confused looks on the girl's faces.

They were both extremely grateful, but neither knew what it was. "Is it like some type of paper weight?" Lexie asked, twisting it around in her hands as she inspected it.

"It's much more then than that. It's ancient." Their mother told them, as both girls continued to look over their steles. "I want you to have them." She continued. "It's a family heirloom."

"They Fray's have heirlooms?" Clary questioned, assuming they didn't have any because as far as they knew, they didn't have any relatives.

Their mother nodded. "A few."

"Hey, I sketched something just like this this morning." Lexie announced, pointing to one of the engraved symbols on the stele.

"Yeah, me too." Clary spoke up, and the two shared an intrigued glance. Both unsure how they thought to draw the same thing. "We must've seen it around the house or something." She said, trying to search for some logic behind this unusual coincidence.

However, Jocelyn had a concerned look on her face. "Girls, I need to-"

Clary's phone starts to ring from a text message before their mom can finish her sentence. "Simon." Clary said to Lexie, after reading the message he sent her. "He's on his way over." Lexie nodded, and the two stood up so they could go get ready.

"We need to talk." Their mother said, desperately wanting to finish the conversation they were about to have.

Lexie felt bad for leaving their mom, but they couldn't miss Simon's performance. "Mom, we can't right now. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." She explained, hoping that their mom would understand. She noticed the vague look on their mother's face. "It's Simon's new band name. Him and Maureen are gonna take us out after too, for our birthday."

"But it's your guy's 18th birthday, and uh everything's gonna change for you girls." Jocelyn exhaled deeply, really not fond of the idea of her two daughters being out all night.

"Mom, we've had the talk." Clary smiled, grabbing her sisters hand so they could head upstairs to their room. "We're good." She said, hoping it would make their mother feel at ease.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." Jocelyn continued, as she pulled the two girls back once they started to turn so they could go to their room.

"Mom." Lexie said in a soothing voice. Her and her mom had always been extremely close, so she knew she could get through to her. "We will talk, over breakfast in the morning. We promise." Lexie leaned forward and kissed her moms forehead, "We love you."

Jocelyn looked defeated as she watched her two daughters start to walk away, holding their gifts in their hands. "Thanks for the heirloom." Clary called out, holding up the box with the stele inside. Yet, both girls didn't understand how serious their mother was being, and how much their lives were about to change.

* * *

 _Clary and Lexie were playing by a lake, trying to reach out and catch a frog that was resting on a lily pad. As Lexie leaned forward to catch it, the water started to rumble. Suddenly, a demon came out of the water and tried to attack the two sisters. Jocelyn quickly made her way to the girls and fought off the water demon before it hurt her daughters._

 _"Come on." Jocelyn said to the girls, as they made their way over to Magnus Bane's house. After banging on the door an pleading with Magnus to help her, he led them inside his home._

 _The two secured the girls in two chairs beside each other. "Mom?" Clary whimpered, followed by Lexie doing the same._

 _"Shhh, girls it's okay." Jocelyn told them, trying to calm the two down. "It's for the best." She insured them._

 _Though, Magnus didn't seem to agree with Jocelyn's actions. "You're not protecting them. You're deceiving them."_

 _"For as long as possible." Jocelyn said, determined to keep them as far away from the shadow world for as long as possible._

 _"I've already had to give these girls fake memories because you asked me to, and now you want me to take some away?"_

 _"Hey, we promised never to discuss that part of our past. As far as everyone knows, I raised Alexis and I intend on keeping it that way."_

 _"They won't be children forever, Jocelyn." He reminded her._

 _Jocelyn shook her, keeping her mind set on wiping their memories. "For now, I don't want them to be apart of our world."_

 _"Mom, I don't wanna do this." Lexie told her mom, frightened and confused by everything that was happening._

 _"Please, take their memories." Jocelyn pleaded to Magnus. There was no way she was going to allow her daughters to be apart of this world at such a young age. She didn't want them to grow up in their world._

 _Magnus looked hesitant, but went along with Jocelyn's plea. He started with Clary, by holding the blue fog by her forehead to take her memories. He then proceeded to do the same to Lexie. Deep down he knew this wasn't right, yet he felt like he needed to do this for Jocelyn._

* * *

Lexie finished curling the last piece of her long brown locks, in the bathroom. After, she applying a mauve lipstick and made her way into her and Clary's room. "How do I look?" She asked her twin, as she spun around in a circle. Lexie was wearing the top Dot had given her, with ripped black jeans. She stopped in front of their full length mirror to admire the shirt, before grabbing her navy blue sweater and zipping it over the shirt so her mom wouldn't see.

"Amazing!" Clary clapped, jealous of how gorgeous her sister looked. "And me?" She asked Lexie, copying the same twirl she previously did.

"Amazing." Lexie complimented, grabbing her stele in one hand and her sisters hand in the other. Clary grabbed her stele as well and they both tucked them into their sweater pockets. Neither really understood why they were bringing their stele, but it just felt right to them. "Let's go." Lexie said, as the two made their way downstairs with their arms linked.

"Hey, Luke." Clary and Lexie greeted him in unison, once they noticed he was over. "What's up?" Clary asked, as the sisters detached from one another to join their mother and Luke in the kitchen.

Luke broke his attention from Jocelyn and turned to face the girls. "Hey girls. Incredible drawings." He said, after glancing down at both of their sketchbooks on the counter, with ruins drawn all over them.

"Thanks." The twins said at the same time, causing them both to laugh since they've finally realized how often they do it.

"And, I got you these." Luke said pulling out two boxes of spray paint, one for each of the girls. "Spray paint."

Clary immediately looked over the box and smiled. "Oh, they're perfect." She told Luke.

"Maybe I'll go paint up the city with these." Lexie joked, as she picked up one of the cans and pointed it at Luke, only to tease him.

Luke let out a soft chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Lexie. "Now, if you do that then I'm going to have to arrest you." He informed Lexie, keeping a straight face even though they both were only joking. "You too Clary."

"The paint is for Simon's van." Clary said to Luke, before turning to their mother. "We're insisting he rename the band."

Jocelyn let out a sigh in relief. "Oh, yes please."

Luke's attention averted to the stele sticking out of Lexie's pocket, and soon realized that Clary had hers as well. "Did your mom talk to you girls about those?" Luke asked, acting just as serious as their mother did with them earlier.

Lexie pulled hers out and held onto it tightly. "Yeah, we talked about them. They're beautiful." She said, looking the stele over one last time, before tucking it back into her pocket.

Luke's face remained serious though, keeping eye contact with both of the girls. "Lexie and Clary, you're 18 now and-"

"What is with you guys?" Clary asked, bewildered by the fact that they keep bringing this up. "We're turning 18, not heading off on some epic journey."

"But you guys are!" Simon called out, as he walked in and stood in between Clary and Lexie. "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He announced, as both girls looked up at him and smiled brightly.

Jocelyn still looked nervous and continued to try and convince the girls to stay home, or not go out too late. "You should come back here after." Their mother suggested, hoping that the three would accept the offer. "The city's not that safe right now."

"Mom, we'll be okay." Lexie insured her. "Thanks you though." She said, as the girls grabbed the spray paint and the three best friends started to head out.

"But we will take a rain check." Simon told Jocelyn, just before stopping in his tracks. Lexie and Clary looked at him, confused as to why he was stopping. "Wait." He said, and turned to face Jocelyn. "Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Simon asked, letting his hunger get the best of him.

"Simon, your gig." Clary reminded him, as she started to pull his arm back towards the exit.

Simon and Luke made small talk about his singing as the girls went over and hugged their mom goodbye. Jocelyn held onto the girls tightly, as if it might be their last time embracing one another. "I can't breath." Lexie choked out.

"Breakfast, us three, tomorrow." She told her daughters to ensure that they wouldn't forget. "Promise?"

"Promise." They said in unison, thinking that their mom would finally let them go, but she continued to hold onto them tightly.

Both girls started repeating the word mom, hoping that it would catch her attention so she'd finally let them go. "Mom, you have to let us go. We're biologically and legally an adult." Clary told her, playing the adult card now that they were 18.

"Yeah." Their mother sighed, as she finally released her daughters. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled, while running her fingers through Lexie's hair.

"Shall we?" Clary asked, linking her arm with Lexie's. The two turned to Simon, who took Clary's spray paint for her.

"Yes." He responded, just before Clary detached from Lexie and hopped on Simon's back. The three then exited the house, with Clary on Simon's back and Lexie following close behind.

* * *

"I just don't understand what she's trying to protect us from. I spend all day in my room or at a coffee shop, and Clary's always in an art studio. Our lives couldn't be more mundane." Lexie ranted to the four of them on top of Simon's van. "Plus, we don't even know much from when she was young." She continued, speaking for both her and Clary, who nodded in agreement.

"Just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen suggested.

"Well we would if we could, but she doesn't have any." Clary shrugged.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, and our dad died before we were born." She added in.

Maureen was taken back by what they were saying, them having no family seemed suspicious to her. "So you have no one? No uncles? Aunts? Third cousins twice removed?" Every time she would list someone though Clary or Lexie would shake their heads.

"Just us three." Lexie said, holding onto her sisters hand.

Simon added in a few comments about the number of chairs there were for their family every seder - since preschool. But, it didn't shake the look on Maureen's face, who thought that this was extremely bizarre. "You guys don't think that's a little suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep dark secret."

Lexie can't contain a slight giggle after hearing the last part. "Maureen trust me, our mom couldn't conceal anything from me and Clary."

"It's impossible." Clary said, completely agreeing with her sister. Their mom could never keep something from them.

* * *

Clary and Lexie sat down next to each other during Simon's gig. Lexie couldn't help but be mesmerized by Simon's voice, which certainly wasn't helping her get over him like she planned on doing. However, Simon's eyes stayed locked on Clary's during the entire performance, which didn't go unnoticed for Lexie. She envied her sister for Simon being in love with her, and yet Clary didn't even know it.

After their performance, the four walked back to Simon's van that was parked outside of Pandemonium. "So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." Clary said, which was followed by all of them huffing out a laugh at the name.

"What were we thinking right?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

"But now we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon announced proudly, and him and Maureen celebrated over the name.

"Definitely better than Champagne Enema." Lexie said, leaning against the van.

Clary reached into the van and pulled out the spray paint they had gotten from Luke earlier. "Rock Solid Panda, coming up. I'm feeling inspired." She told the group as she made her way over to the side of the van. "C'mon sis!" She called out to Lexie, who quickly followed behind her.

"Hey, what's that tag you added?" Simon asked Lexie, who looked had a confused expression on her face. Clary wrote out the band name, but Lexie painted the same symbol she had been drawing all day.

Clary took notice of the symbol on the van and looked over at her twin, hoping to find some explanation. "I don't know. I keep drawing this symbol though, even when I don't mean to." Lexie shrugged.

"That's the same one I've been drawing." Clary said. The two girls stared at each other, knowing that there was no coincidence behind them continuing to draw this symbol that they've never seen before, until today.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." Maureen told them, but to Clary and Lexie this was different. It was different because the same thing was happening to both of them. They stayed at the side of the van, keeping their eyes locked on the symbol as Maureen and Simon went over to the trunk.

Clary's focus broke once she felt somebody bump into her. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She asked him, clearly frustrated with him since he didn't even apologize.

Lexie looked over and saw that Clary was talking to this guy with blonde hair, who was covered in tattoos. "At least apologize." Lexie added in, wanting to help defend her sister against this jerk.

"You can both see me?" He asked the girls, taken back by how they could see through his glammor.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." Clary shot back at him.

Lexie sighed, and grabbed her sisters arm. "Let's just go, he's not worth it." She suggested, while shooting the mysterious guy a annoyed look.

"You two have the sight." He stated, seeming almost agitated by this discovery.

Clary couldn't help let out a short laugh, "Wait, the what?"

"How can I not know who you two are?" He questioned, switching his glance between both girls.

"Really? Has that line ever worked?" Lexie asked, thinking that he was hitting on them.

Before he could respond, another guy called out for him. "Jace!" They heard his friend yell, which caught the blonde guy's attention. He kept his eyes on the two girls, with a confused expression, before running into Pandemonium to meet his friend.

Clary and Lexie turned towards Maureen and Simon, who were looking at the twins strangely. "Can you believe that blonde dude?" Clary asked them, in disbelief after the encounter her and Lexie just had with him.

"You mean the imaginary dude you guys were talking to?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrow at his two best friends.

Lexie and Clary both looked shocked, "What do you mean imaginary? Look, he's running into the club." Lexie pointed towards Jace, but Maureen and Simon still didn't see him.

"Lexie, there's no one there." Maureen informed her, but Lexie refused to believe it. Her and Clary both just had a conversation with this dude, there's no way it was all in their head.

"The guy covered in tats, like-" Lexie stammered.

"What guy are you two talking about?" Simon asked them, not understanding anything that they were talking about.

Clary looked between the two, shocked because she assumed that they were just joking around with them. "You guys seriously don't see him?"

"No." Simon stated bluntly, starring at his two best friends like they losing their minds.

"Guys, please stop making us feel like we're insane." Lexie begged, secretly still hoping that they weren't being serious and they actually saw the guy who bumped into Clary.

Maureen was quick to respond, "Could you stop acting that way?"

"What was in your guy's lattes?" Simon asked, genuinely concerned for the twins, thinking that they might've been drugged.

Instead of responding Clary started to take off her sweater, revealing the shirt Dot had given to her earlier. Lexie took note of what Clary was doing and did the same, also revealing the shirt she had received from Dot. The twins looked at each other once more, before starting to head inside the club.

"Wait, where are you going?" Simon called out to the twins, after catching their sweaters as they tossed them over to him.

Lexie turned her body slightly, so she was able to make eye contact with Simon. "To get answers." She told him, before spinning on her heels to catch up with Clary. They heard Simon yell to them about their fake ID's, but they didn't care. They were both determined to get some answers.

* * *

Lexie and Clary entered Pandemonium side by side with Maureen and Simon entering behind them. They both started to scan the club for the blonde guy they encountered outside, and Lexie quickly caught sight of him heading towards a restricted area of the club. "There." She mumbled, loud enough for Clary to hear.

"I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks." Simon announced to their group.

"I'm gonna go with you." Maureen told him, before grabbing his hand and heading over to the side.

The twins didn't turn around once though, they were both to focused on keeping their eyes on the blonde dude. Both Lexie and Clary could hear their best friend calling out to them, but chose to ignore him as they started to follow Jace. Once he had gone behind the closed curtains, they needed to figure out how they were going to get in there so they could talk to him. Lexie looked around the club trying to come up with an idea, but Clary had already thought of one first. She had gone over to a random guy who also was entering the blocked off space and latched onto his arm.

"Somebody works out." Clary said to the man, pretending to admire his arms when she was really motioning for her sister to come over.

Lexie quickly made her way over to the guys open arm, latching onto it as well. "Cool contacts."

Once inside they both let go of his arm, and stood close by the entrance. They decided to wait to go over to Jace, since he seemed to be having an intimate conversation with a dark haired women in a purple dress. Lexie used this time to observe her surrounding, which included a women in white latex dancing for a group of men and another guy leaning against the wall, watching everything unfold.

"Watch out!" Clary screamed, suddenly. Lexie turned and saw her sister push the women away from Jace, who was holding a glowing sword in his hands.

"Clary!" Lexie yelled, feeling frightened for her sister, who had just gotten herself into a bad situation. She wanted to run ahead and grab her, but she felt frozen in place once she saw that the women in the purple dress was now transforming into some kind of monster.

"Careful!" Jace shouted, pushing Clary back and sending her sliding across the floor. He looked back at her to make sure she was okay, before killing the monster that Clary had just saved.

Lexie ran over to her sisters side, kneeling down next to her. "Oh my god Clary, are you okay?" She asked, as she watched a fight begin to unfold in front of them. The girl who was once dancing for all the men was now killing them, with a bracelet that turned into a whip.

Jace turned to face the girls, and extended his hand out to Clary. "Are you hurt?" He asked her, probably feeling guilty for shoving her the way that he did. Clary nodded in response and Lexie just stood next to her in silence, unsure what to say or how to react.

Seconds after Jace had gone over and helped Clary up, another man started to attack him from behind. He dropped his sword on the couch in front of him accidentally, but continued to fight the guy off without a weapon. Clary stepped froward and picked up the sword off the couch, her and Lexie observed the sword as it immediately started to glow once Clary picked it up.

Both girls were distracted by the glowing blade and didn't notice a demon come up from behind Lexie, who grabbed her and threw her a few feet. Lexie hit the ground hard, and could hear the demon star starting to make his way over to here. Unfortunately, Clary was distracted by Jace who was also fighting off a demon, which Clary eventually helped kill. Lexie looked up in horror, as the demon slowly made it's way over to her. She felt speechless and hopeless, thinking that she was about to die. Suddenly, the guy decimated into orange, black, and yellow shards, meaning that he had just been killed. Lexie looked up at who had saved her, which was the raven haired guy that she saw leaning up against the wall earlier.

Lexie gasped, still in shock after witnessing so much. She opened her mouth to thank him, but never got the chance because he had already gone back to helping Jace fight off the others. Once again, Lexie felt glued to the ground as she stayed down, believing that she was safer there than she would be if she got back up and instead watched as Jace and the guy who saved her finished off the last guy.

"Lexie!" Clary yelled, running over to her. "We're leaving, c'mon!" She informed her, grabbing her hand and lifting her up to her feet. Lexie and her ran out of Pandemonium as fast as they could, refusing to look back. They could hear Simon trying to get their attention, but didn't stop running. They couldn't describe what they just saw, it was all so surreal and none of it made sense to them.

The twin sisters jumped into a taxi the second they got outside. "Drive." Lexie and Clary said in unison, desperate to flea the scene.

* * *

 _ **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the next one up ASAP, but in the meantime please let me know what you think!**_

 ** _Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie and Clary were pacing around in circles, explaining what happened at Pandemonium to their mother, who suspiciously didn't seemed shocked by any of this information. "We had to have been drugged." Lexie told them, searching for a reasonable explanation for what happened in the club. "Those stupid lattes." She mumbled under her breath, suspected that the drinks they had earlier were the cause of it.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about?" Jocelyn asked her daughters, ignoring their talk about being drugged because she knew what was really happening.

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to us?" Clary asked their mother, clearly frustrated at her moms question. "I think I killed a guy."

Jocelyn pulled out a stele, similar to the one she gave the twins earlier for their birthday. She hovered it over her arm, revealing a tattoo that looked like the ones they saw earlier on the blonde guy. "Girls, did they look like this?" She asked them, but she already knew by the look on their faces that they were.

"Mom..." Lexie breathed out, taking a step away from her.

"Everything you girls saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've been dreading this conversation with the two of you since they day you were born." Jocelyn started explaining to them, making her way over to them.

Lexie shook her head, not wanting to accept what her mother was trying to tell them. "What's going on?" She asked her, still extremely confused by everything that's happened.

"Are we going insane?" Clary stuttered.

"No, you're not." Their mother told them, holding onto both Clary and Lexie's hands. "But the protections are wearing off. You two are 18 now, and you need to learn the truth."

"Protections? What does that even mean?" Clary questioned her, still not understanding what was their mom was telling them.

Lexie ran her fingers through her hair, feeling overwhelmed. "Mom, I think I can speak for both of us when I say that you're freaking us both out."

"I know, and that's why I've put this off until the last possible minute." Jocelyn said, squeezing both of the girls hands for support.

Jocelyn was cut off by Dot, who came running in. "Jocelyn, look out the window." Dot instructed, and Jocelyn jogged over to the window to see what she was talking about. "Magnus called to warn us. They found you." She continued, referring to the two circle members outside of their home.

"Dot, it's time." Jocelyn told her, before running throughout the house to retrieve something. "Okay girls, listen to me. You two cannot be near me."

"Why?" Lexie asked, now grabbing a hold of her sisters hand.

Jocelyn made her way over to their bookshelf. "I got a very powerful person angry."

"What'd you do?" Clary asked her, puzzled.

"I hid something from him and his followers." Jocelyn informed the girls, as she made her way over to them with two necklaces in her hand.

Lexie raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what her mom was trying to explain to the two of them. "Who's followers? Maybe we should just call the police?" She suggested, not fully understanding the type of situation they were in. The police couldn't help them.

"The police officer you need to call is Luke." Their mother told them, turning both girls around so she could put their necklaces on them. She started putting Clary's on her first, which had a purple crystal attached to it. "Keep these with you, and think of me when you girls wear them." She instructed them, as she moved on over to Lexie, placing a similar necklace except hers had a blue crystal attached to it.

"Mom, I really don't think this is the time for some more birthday gifts." Lexie told her, just as her mother finished clasping the necklace around her neck.

"What the hell is happening!" Clary shouted, clearly getting annoyed by her mother, who still hadn't told the girls what was going on.

Dot then came over, handing Jocelyn a container filled with a green substance. "Only if you need it."

"Girl's, trust your instincts." Jocelyn told Clary and Lexie, while holding onto both of their arms. "You're both so much more powerful then you know."

Tears started to well up in Lexie's eyes, who sensed that their mother was trying to say goodbye. "Mom, please, help us understand what's going on." Lexie pleaded, not wanting to leave her mom without an explanation.

"Dot open it." Their mother ordered Dot, who formed opened up a portal in their house for them. "Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you girls more than words." She continued, pulling both Clary and Lexie over to the portal Dot created for them.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asked, feeling her sister shaking with fear.

"Luke will explain everything." Their mother said, implying that she wasn't going to get a chance to tell them herself. "He'll hide you guys."

"Hide us?" Clary repeated, frightened.

"From the circle." Jocelyn informed them, although her daughters had no idea what she meant by that. "He's the only one you can trust." She continued, talking in reference to Luke. "Trust no one else."

"Mom-" Clary started, but was cut off by their mom.

"Where's Luke now?" Jocelyn asked, understanding that the time they had was short and valuable, which meant that she had to ensure that the girls knew what to do once they separate.

"At the police station!" Lexie answered quickly, with her eyes wide and dewy.

Jocelyn squeezed both girls one last time. "Remember I love you girls." She reminded them, before stepping back from them because she knew they were about to go through the portal.

Both girls screamed for their mom, but it was no use since they were already being sucked into the portal. The girls held each others hands as they entered the portal and moment later were being transported to the police station. Clary and Lexie let out a short yelp as they landed on the ground in a sitting position against the wall. Since it was their first time going through a portal it took both of them a few seconds before they recovered from their travel.

Lexie noticed that Clary was holding onto her hand, and sensed that she must've hit it when they fell. "Sis, you okay?" Lexie asked, concerned for her sister since it seemed to be bothering her.

Before Clary could respond the girls were cut off by the sound of footsteps, from the stairs that were beside them. "Clary? Lexie?" A female voice interrupts them, causing the girls to turn their attention to the women making her way towards them, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Captain Vargas." Lexie breathed out, as her and Clary stood up to greet her.

"It's 2:00 in the morning, what are you doing here so late?" Captain Vargas questioned, not understanding what reason the girls would have to be at the police station so late.

Clary and Lexie turned to look at one another, both trying to think of a reasonable explanation for why they were here so late. "Um, Luke said he's, uh, drive us home if he was still here." Clary lied, stuttering her words as she spoke, feeling put on the spot.

"Still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?" The captain comments, making her lips twitch up in a smile. "Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take awhile." She informs them, going back to her previous expression, which was more concerning and serious.

"Okay well, we'll just wait in the cafeteria for him." Lexie tells her, hesitating a little, but smiling in an attempt to divert suspicion off of them.

Both girls start to turn the corner, but stops once Captain Vargas calls their names. "Is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" She asks the twins, clearly concerned for their well being. This comment makes both girls smile, since it's clear that Captain Vargas cares about them and wants to ensure that they're okay.

"Yeah, it's uh, something like that." Lexie falsely confirmed, in hopes that the Captain would now let the girls out of her sight so they could find Luke. Once they notice the women nodded slightly, they take this as an okay to leave. The twins continue past the corner and wait until they're sure that Captain Vargas is gone, and then start making their way down the stairs.

Lexie and Clary peered over the stairwell, listening in on Luke's conversation with a man in a suit, and a woman in an orange dress who was partially sitting on top of his desk. The twins watched the exchange cautiously, not wanting to risk being caught. "The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." The man informed Luke.

"Fairchild." Clary huffs out, loud enough for her sister to her, but not the three who they were watching. The sister both stare at each other, confused by this revelation, since they both were told that their last name way Fray.

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart." The man continues. "The circle has her now. It's only a matter of time until we catch her twin daughters." Lexie and Clary are instantly filled with fear after that comment, not only do they have their mother, but they're after them as well. Yet, Lexie would never let anything happen to Clary, the circle would have to go through first before they could even touch her twin sister.

"You can have them all if you give up the Mortal Cup." The chocolate skinned woman proposes, it takes Luke a moment to respond, but when he does it's not the answer anyone was expecting to hear.

"I don't care about any of them. They mean nothing to me. You can kill them if you like." Luke spits out in hostility, with no trace of emotion on his face. Clary gasps after hearing Luke say that, and Lexie grips onto her arm for support. Luke was like their father, but now they didn't even know who he was anymore. Clary's eyes started to well up, feeling betrayed by the police officer she looked up to as a child. While Lexie just kept shaking her head, refusing to believe that Luke actually meant what he had just said. However, even she had a hard time believing him, feeling broken as a single tear slid down her cheek.

The girls keep their attention focused on Luke's conversation with the man and woman, as much as they wanted to run away right now, they couldn't and wouldn't until they were sure that they couldn't get anymore information on what was happening. "My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years?" Luke continued, practically twisting the knife he had stabbed in Clary and Lexie's back. He starts to stand up, with the other two following suit as he did. "Now, when I find the Cup, I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the circle that." Luke finished, eyeing down the two who were standing on the opposite side of his desk.

"No one mentioned Valentine."

"You didn't have to." Luke tells the woman. He knew Valentine better than anyone.

"Listen to me." The man in the suit demands, pointing his finger at Luke.

Luke immediately swiped the mans hand away, replacing it with his own as he now points at the man in a threatening manner. "No, you listen to me." Luke instructed, now starting to lose his cool. "Get out of my office." He orders them, now changing his fingers direction so it was now pointing towards the exit.

Lexie and Clary had had enough, and quickly hid behind the stairwell. Neither knew how to react, everything was happening and changing at such a rapid place, one they couldn't keep up with. "C'mon." Clary told her sister, choking back more tears. "Let's go." She continued, knowing that both of them wanted to get back to their home as fast as they could.

Clary held onto Lexie tightly, as the two darted out of the police station and into the pouring rain. They twins start to race down the outside stairs, but when Lexie suddenly stop in her tracks, Clary turns back for her. "Lexie, we can't stay." Clary told her sister and grabbed a hold of her hand, trying to force her to keep going. "Those people are after us, a-and Luke can't help us."

"I know he can't help us! Nobody can, we're alone now!" Lexie shouted, tearing her hand away from Clary's in a moment of anger. "Clary I'm sorry, I just need a minute." She apologized in a calmer manner, feeling guilty for lashing out at her sister.

Clary reached for her sisters hand again, gripping it tighter this time. "We're not alone Lex. We still have each other."

Lexie pulled her sister into a quick embrace, that was filled filled with a lot of love and support. Clary was right, they weren't alone and they needed each other more than ever now. The two soon separated and continued their fast paced journey back to their home, both holding onto the hope that their mom might still be there, even though they both knew that she wasn't and that the circle had her.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" The girls cried out once they got to the shop, both panting from racing here as fast as they could. When they got no response from their mother, they both started sobbing. Clary fell onto her knees in tears, and Lexie immediately went down on hers to so they could comfort each other. The twins held onto each other, crying into each others arms.

The twins took deep breaths and tried to calm down, still holding onto each other as tight as they could. When they finally stopped crying, they stood up and started searching for weapons they could use, in case anybody was still in their shop or home. Lexie found her weapon first, which was a long and skinny sword that was leaning against the wall. She turned towards her sister, who had an axe in her hands and the two made their way upstairs.

When they got into the loft, they both jumped when they thought they heard something from down the hall, but when they looked nobody was there. Lexie gripped onto her weapon tighter, preparing for anything that was about to jump out of them. Neither expected to see Dot standing in the middle of their living, when they turned around. Clary and Lexie felt relieved when they saw their friend standing there, and both dropped their weapons thinking they were safe. "Dot..." Clary said, as the two girls stopped in front of her.

"They took Jocelyn." Dot informed the girls, with a blank expression on her face.

Neither girls thought must of it, since they were both too caught up in seeing Dot alive and believing that they were no longer alone. "Who? The circle?" Lexie asked, thinking back to the conversation they overheard at the police station.

"Yes, rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Dot confirmed, as she made her way closer to the girls.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary questioned while fighting back more tears.

Dot continued inching towards the girls, still not showing much emotion. "Think, girls. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." She continued, but neither Clary or Lexie had any idea what she was talking about. Lexie did however notice that Dot was acting strange.

"No, we don't know anything about a Cup!" Clary told her, feeling overwhelmed and confused.

"Did you check downstairs, it's probably one of those." Lexie chimed in.

Dot shook her head. "No, no, it's not one of those." She continued to make her way closer to them, which started to make Lexie feel uncomfortable. "Think, girls. This could save Jocelyn."

"I can't think! Somebody just kidnapped our mother!" Clary shout at her, not understanding why she was being so persistent about a cup.

"You know more than you think you do, Clary and Lexie Fray." Dot said venomously, as her face suddenly morphed into a terrifying creature that was similar to the one they saw at the club.

Lexie instinctively stabbed the creature with her stele, which momentarily had an effect on the monster. She then grabbed her sisters hand and the two back away from it, but Lexie made sure she was in front of her sister so that she could protect her. They both watched as they creature started changing into it's full form.

"Watch out!" Lexie screams while pushing her sister further back, noticing that the creature was about to lunge at them. It jumped on top of the table in front of Lexie and she quickly rolled out of the way. The creature started making its way towards Lexie, but Clary than swung at the creature with her axe, before it could do any damage to her sister. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have much of an effect on it as it also nipped at Clary and then started to corner her against a wall.

Lexie watched in horror, thinking that it was about to kill her sister and then move onto her. She tried getting up in time, but stopped when she noticed a glowing blade go through the creature. Her eyes wandered over to the person who had just killed it and was shocked to see that it was the blonde guy from Pandemonium. Jace kept his eyes on Clary for a brief moment, before turning to Lexie and helping her onto her feet.

"What no thank you?" He asked them, mostly directing it towards Clary. Both girls stared at him, feeling numb from everything that just happened. "Careful." He warned Clary, examining her necks. "Demon got a piece of you."

"Demons?" They both said simultaneously, as he continued to check out Clary's wound.

"Yeah. What'd you think that miserable, disgusting thing was?" He responded as if the answer was obvious.

"Dot." Lexie replied for the two of them. "At least we thought it was at first."

Jace shook his head slightly in response, and corrected them, "No, Ravener demon, Shapeshifter."

"Uh, why is the room spinning?" Clary asked, starting to feel lightheaded.

Lexie stepped closer towards her sister, concerned for her health. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Jace, who was still examining her sisters wound.

"Demon venom."

"It's that bad?" Clary said softly, before collapsing into Jace, who managed to catch her before she fell.

"Clary!" Lexie shouted, her voice shaking in fear. "Help her." She begged Jace, who was holding her sister in his arms.

Jace kept his eyes focused on Clary, who was dangling in his arms. "I got you." He mumbled, before turning his attention towards Lexie. "I will, just follow me." He instructed Lexie, who obliged without hesitation.

"Wait." Lexie called out to him, causing him to stop walking and turn back to wait for her. Suddenly everything turned black, as she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

During their sleep, Lexie and Clary's necklaces started to glow as they shared the same dream. It was of their mother, who was surrounded by a clear, purple substance. There was also a man, who started to draw a circle on their mothers neck with a stele. They both suddenly jolted awake, and sprung forward in their bed. Lexie managed to stop herself midair noticing that a girl was sitting on her bed and she didn't want to hit her, but Clary didn't notice on time and bumped into the girl instead.

"Ow.." She mumbled, letting out a soft sigh.

Both Clary and Lexie seemed frightened, since they had no idea where they were. "Wait, I don't who you-" Clary said and started backing away from the girl.

"I'm Isabelle." The girl said, introducing herself to the twins with a smile. "I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted." She continued, directing her comment at Clary. "Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work."

"What are you talking about?" Clary continued asking the girl while Lexie just looked around, observing the room that they were in.

"You two really don't know much, do you?" Isabelle asked them, noticing how clueless they both looked.

Lexie focused her attention back onto Isabelle and shook her head. "All we know is that some gang took our mother, and now you guys have taken us too." She accused, even though deep down she had a feeling that they weren't going to hurt them.

Isabelle had to hold in a chuckle, still trying to make the girls feel at ease. "And by taken I assume you mean saved your life."

"A mundane shouldn't even be here. Let alone, two of them." The handsome, raven haired boy form the club commented while entering the room with Jace.

"Where is here exactly?" Lexie asked him, speaking softly since her sister was already doing enough freaking out for the both of them. Lexie just wanted some answers.

"They're not mundanes, Alec." Jace notified him.

Alec turned his body so that he was facing Jace. "How do you know that?" He shot at him.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it. " Jace responded while gesturing towards Clary. "And she's her twin, so she can't be a mundane either." Look Isabelle, can you?" He asked, before taking her position on the bed where the twins were. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"The guy from the loft." Lexie mumbled, feeling secure with now here. "We're-"

"Lexie and Clary Fray, we know who you are." Jace said, cutting her off.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asked, refusing to let this go.

Jace seemed annoyed by this, "Alec you-"

However, this time it was Lexie's turn to cut him off. "No, trust me, you're not." She said, making eye contact with him and actually managing to get a slight smile out of him. Lexie then remembered that he was the one who saved her back at Pandemonium and made a mental note to thank him late for that.

The smile on his face didn't last long though. "I have to report this to the Clave." Alec informed them all, still speaking in a serious tone.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace advised him, not wanting to worry the twins.

"My brother doesn't have a dial." Izzy stated from her chair. "I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." She reminded him with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Alec said to her, still not liking this whole situation. "But this just-"

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Jace ordered him, getting tired of Alec's comments. "Here's a word you never here me say. Please?" He said, motioning towards the door.

Alec however, wasn't going to to leave without a fight. "What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?" Alec asked Izzy annoyed, as he noticed her getting up to approach him.

"Walk with me, big brother." She instructed him while linking their arms and leading him out of the room.

Lexie looked back at him as him and his sister disappeared out of sight, she didn't understand why them being her was annoying him so much. "Your wounds. They're healed." Jace told the girls, who both seemed shocked by this.

"How is that even possible?" Clary asked, looking over at her shoulder.

"I didn't even know I had one." Lexie said, not remembering being bit or scratched by the demon they encountered in their house.

"He got you on the arm." Jace informed Lexie. "Everything was happening so fast, you must not have noticed."

Lexie nodded since his answer seemed reasonable. "So, we're miraculously healed, and all you stunning people have some magical powers?" Clary questioned him, pretending like she has it all figured out.

Jace chuckles at her comment. "No, don't confuse me with a warlock."

"A what?" Lexie raised a questioning eyebrow, not understanding what that was.

"A warlock." Jace repeated, but then realized that they still had no idea what he was talking about. "It's one of the Downworlders."

"Okay, slow down. What's a Downworlder?" Lexie asked, since both her and Clary's were feeling overwhelmed.

Jace seemed confused by the twins lack of knowledge. "Warlocks, vampires, seelies..." He listed.

"Literally my brain is about to explode." Clary interrupted as her eyes started to water.

"Jeez, alright. Well I'll keep it simple for you guys. All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you girls saw murdered at Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." Jace explained to Clary and Lexie.

"Like the one at our loft." Lexie said, feeling like everything was starting to click into place.

Clary didn't seem to care as much about what he was saying though. "We're not interested in being apart of your supernatural fight club. I just want to find my mom." Clary told her while her voice started breaking. "The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Help us find her." She begged.

"I'm the best chance you've got." Jace told them.

Clary shook her head slightly, in disbelief that he was willing to help two girls that he had just met. "We don't even know you." Her focus was then adverted to her cell phone, that was ringing in her pocket. She picked it up, and saw that it was their bets friend calling her. "It's Simon." Clary told her twin before quickly answering his call.

The sound of Simon's name instantly caught Lexie's attention. "What's he saying?" Lexie asked after a moment of her sister being on the phone with him.

"Have we been out for two days?" Clary asked Jace while also answering semi answering Lexie's question. She got a nod from Jace in response which made Lexie gasp in shock. They watched as Clary went over to the window and looked out. Lexie quickly got up and looked outside too, where she saw her best friend standing outside. "I see you." Clary told Simon. "Give us five minutes, we have to get dressed." She continued to tell him and let out a sigh after a couple more seconds. "Just give us five minutes, okay?"

After Clary hung up, both girls turned to face Jace. "What happened to our clothes?" Lexie asked, just realizing that her and Clary were only dressed in t-shirts that were barely long enough to cover them.

"Demon venom. Remember?" Jace replied. "Isabelle left you these." He said, referring to the leather clothes that were draping over the chair beside them.

The twins made their way over the chair, each picking up an article of clothing that would be skin tight on them. They turned towards Jace with their eyebrows raised,. "You're kidding right?" Clary asked, hoping that he wasn't serious about them leaving in those clothes.

"Isabelle's very comfortable with her body." Jace simply told them, giving them the answer that they weren't hoping for.

"Okay then." Lexie sighed, before her and Clary walked away so that they could get changed.

When Lexie and Clary had finished changing into the clothes Isabelle had provided for them. Lexie admired her outfit in the mirror, which was a black skin tight dress that had slits in the sides and a pair of short black booties to go with it. Although she didn't feel comfortable in the outfit, she did have to admit that the way it hugged her body was flattering.

"How did that get there?" Clary questioned, after pushing her hair away from her neck to reveal a tattoo. Lexie then looked at her neck and noticed that she had one as well.

"I drew that." Jace told her, seeming amused by her annoyance. "And surprisingly, Alec actually drew yours." He told Lexie, who seemed kind of surprised by this revelation, since Alec made it seem like he didn't care what happened to her.

"Okay, listen." Clary ordered him, as she walked forward and leaned up against a table in front of him. "I don't get everything that's going on her, but you do not tattoo our necks. That's creepy."

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die." He said with a shrug. The last part caught both of their attentions since neither of them had any idea what he meant. "And they're not tattoos. They're runes. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters, lethal for humans." Jace was now standing close to Clary only inches apart from her, as he bent down to get her notebook off a table. "But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?" He then flashed the other notebook up at Lexie since it was hers. "You too." He said, but was taken back by the confusion still plastered on the twins faces. "Maybe you don't. Which is what makes the two of you so special, Clary and Lexie Fray."

* * *

The three of them started to make their way out of the Institute, towards the front door to meet Simon. "I saw something behind your friend." Jace told them while holding his seraph blade out for their protection.

Clary gave him a look, "You're not going to kill Simon, are you?"

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it soon." He informed her, just before they started to make their way outside.

"Wait so how are you able to make Simon not able to see you?" Lexie asked him, still confused about that whole aspect of their world.

Jace pulled his shirt up slightly, so he could show them a rune that was placed on his lower stomach. "This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes." He told the twins. "It's a shame, really, cause well, denying them all this." Lexie couldn't help a smirk from forming on her lips when she saw the way Clary admired his stomach, but her expression soon changed back to serious as the twins started to approach their best friend, Simon.

"What do you guys have on?" Simon asked while taking off his jacket and handing it over to Clary, as Lexie did her best to keep her jealousy from surfacing. "Let me take you home."

Clary took a deep breath before responding to Simon, as she tried to think of the best possible way to explain this to him. "I don't think we have on anymore."

"Why? What do you mean?" He continued questioning, his puzzled expression extremely visible on his face.

"Well-" Lexie started, about to explain everything but was interjected by a mans voice.

"Lexie and Clary Fairchild." The guy said, and they both instantly recognized him from the police station. Jace quickly came up behind the man, putting him into a headlock. The man continued to fight back against Jace, and the twins gasped in horror as the watched the whole fight go down.

However, Simon couldn't see any of this so they just seemed crazy to him. "Guys, what're you looking at?" He asked them, placing his hands on both of their shoulders for support.

The twins ignored him, not able to take their eyes off of the fight taking place before their eyes. They can hear the man trying to negotiate with Jace, but thankfully he doesn't buy into it. Their fight soon ends after Jace drives his seraph blade into the mans stomach. "We'll never stop hunting them." The man tells Jace, before collapsing to the ground, now dead.

Clary and Lexie rip themselves out of Simon's grasp and race towards Jace. "Jace!" Clary yells, obviously concerned for him after his intense battle.

"Is he dead?" Lexie asks, stopping in front of the mans dead body that lied on the ground.

"Is who dead?" Simon asked, following behind them. He was soon taken by surprise when the body suddenly became visible for him to see. "What the-" He stuttered, not understanding how a dead body randomly appeared out of thin air.

"Jace, do you mind glamorizing yourself, or whatever, so our best friend doesn't think that we're losing our mind." Clary asked, noticing the look on Simon's face. Jace then glamorized so that Simon could now see him as well.

"Um, what's happening?" Simon asked his best friends while frozen in place from shock. There was no explanation as to what was happening in his mind, but definitely wasn't expecting any of this when he came over here to find them.

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside." Jace ordered while already getting a head start up the stairs.

Simon took a step forward towards the twins and his best friends. "Guys, who is this? Your meth dealer?" He interrogated, seeming concerned for them, but Lexie could tell it was more out of jealousy because of Jace.

"Wait!" Lexie called out to Jace, making him come to a stop. "We've seen this guy before."

"At the police station." Clary then added in.

Jace made his way back down the stairs and down towards the twins, stopping in front of the two of them, but mostly facing Clary. "He's a member of the circle. Clary and Lexie, he's here for you guys."

"He's with the people that kidnapped our mother." Lexie said, thinking that there was some way that this could help them find her.

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you guys." Jace said while gesturing over Clary's shoulder, towards Simon. The annoyance in his voice starting to get more adamant. "He's here to capture or kill you."

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon insisted, pointing at the dead body that was on the ground in front of them.

Clary shook her head slightly, the hurt form the betrayal still noticeable on hers and Lexie's faces. "We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't."

"Clary, Lexie, I need to keep you safe." Jace said while turning Clary so she was facing him. "I promise you both, I promise I am gonna help you guys find your mother. But you both are apart of us. You guys are Shadowhunters." He reminded them with his hand out for her to take.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked, still confused by everything that he was now learning. "Guys." He spoke softly, turning Lexie around so she was facing him. "You don't know this guy alright? Come with me. I can get us help." He then reached his hand out in front of them, much like Jace had.

"Girls, please."

"Guys, come on."

The twins had no idea what to do, they were now stuck in between two men who insisted they went with them. Although, Lexie knew that this was mostly a unsaid battle for Clary. However, they were persistent on both of them going, which meant this was her decision as well. Clary and Lexie both turned their heads towards each others, trying to search for an answer in each others eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins were caught up in the middle of Jace and Simon, who were both being very persistent on the two girls going with them. If this was a decision strictly based on choosing Jace or Simon then both girls would choose their best friend in a heart beat, but it was more complicated than that since this was about finding their mother. Both girls kept their eyes on each other, trying to silent decide between the two of them which one to go with. Lexie knew that she was going to be the one to make the hard decision, since Clary never did well in these kind of situations.

"Clary, come on. We gotta go, guys." Simon pleaded, desperately wanting his best friends to choose him over a stranger. Lexie couldn't help but notice that Simon only addressed her twin at first, which tore her heart a little bit. She always knew that those two were closer, but she still expected him to fight for her just as much as he would for Clary.

Lexie pushed aside these emotions before she turned to face Simon, taking a hold of his hand. "Simon, we can't. I wish we could, but I think Jace can help us." She said while letting out a sigh, since she knew that this wasn't necessarily what he wanted to hear.

"What?" Simon responded, in disbelief that they chose Jace over him. He dropped Lexie's hand and looked over at Clary, who silently nodded to let him know that she agreed with her sister.

"Come on." Clary told Simon, pulling him along up the stairs behind Jace, who was already making his way up the stairs. Lexie followed closely behind the two, feeling slightly jealous as she noticed that Clary was holding Simon's hand in the same place that she was moments ago.

Simon reluctantly went up the stairs with the twins, "How do we even know this Mick Jagger looking dude is gonna-."

Jace quickly stopped and turned around right in front of Simon. "Mundane, we do not have the time." He said, cutting Simon off before he could finish.

The four of them then quickly made their way up the steps and into the church, which appeared abandoned to Simon. Jace took not of the confused look on Simon's, so he took out his stele and started drawing a rune on his arm.

"Trust me." Clary whispered to Simon, realizing how unusual that must seem to him.

"He's like burning himself." Simon said, thinking that what Jace was doing was extremely obscure. When Jace finished drawing the rune, he then grabbed onto Simon's hand. "Buddy, what's going on? I'm not your type, man." Simon half joked. "I don't even-" He was cut off by the inside of the church transforming into the Institute. "Where are we? What the hell? Guys, is there a was going on that I don't know about?"

"There is now." Jace commented before walking ahead of the others.

"And, I'm pretty sure that our mom is at the center of it." Lexie added while her and Clary started to follow close behind Jace. "You coming?"

Their best friend nodded, "Yeah."

The four then made their way down the hall and into the main part of the Institute. Jace immediately led them to a screen where they watched as the NYPD banged on the church's doors.

"So this cold blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon questioned, obviously taking a dislike to Jace.

Clary was quick to come to Jace's defense after Simon's comment, "He's not a killer. He's protecting us."

"Specifically you." Jace nodded towards Clary, which made Lexie shoot him a look. "And, you." He said, directing it at Lexie once he realized he forgot to originally mention her. "It's sort of our thing." Jace added, knowing that it would get a reaction out of Simon.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon asked in jealousy, not liking how close Jace and Clary were getting.

Lexie noticed the disgusted look on Simon's face, "He means a Shadowhunter thing." She told him, trying to make him feel at ease. "That's what they do, protect the humans from the demons."

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense." Simon remarked sarcastically. "Cause there are demons running all around New York."

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace informed Simon, while keeping his eyes focused on the board in front of him.

The screen in front of them zoomed in on the police at the church's doors. "Won't they find us?" Clary asked.

"No. Our wards will deter them." Jace assured them. "And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear."

"I need a breather." Lexie told them, still feeling overwhelmed by this new life she now has. "I'm just gonna-" When she turned around to leave, she bumped into somebody. Lexie's eyes scanned up the body to see who she had hit and when her eyes reached his face she realized that it was Alec. "Hey." She breathed out, unable to think of anything else to say.

Alec kept his eyes on Lexie for a moment, before directing his focus at Jace once he remembered what he came over to confront them about. "What is going on here? Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" He questioned him once he saw that they had brought Simon into the Institute as well, especially since he wasn't very happy with Lexie and Clary being there to begin with.

"A circle member followed him to get to the twins." Jace informed Alec.

"A circle rune, just like the guys that took our mother." Clary included.

"What exactly is a circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon spoke up, still not caught up on everything that's happened.

"All we know is a long time ago the circle held a revolt." Jace explained. "A lot of Shadowhunters got killed, including my father." The pain was visible in Jace's tone, and Lexie couldn't help but feel guilty for all the times she thought that he didn't feel much emotion.

Alec joined in, most likely sensing that Jace wouldn't want to continue his explanation, "And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the circle."

"Until now." Lexie chimed in. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't care for your rules. Is there anyone here who knows something about the circle that can help us find our mother?"

"There is." Jace said, starting to walk away from the group. "You coming?" He the asked the twins. Clary and Simon quickly started to follow behind him, but Jace wasn't too keen on Simon joining them. "No, no, no. Not you."

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary stepped forward to defend Simon, not wanting to leave him alone.

Jace was clearly annoyed by this. "There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your little mundie boyfriend." He told them, motioning his hand towards the floor of the Institute.

"Yeah, Simon, maybe you should stay back." Lexie suggested, concerned for her best friend after hearing what Jace had to say, even if it wasn't actually the truth. "And Jace, he's not her boyfriend. He's our best friend." She notified him, feeling a little annoyed because even he noticed how close Simon and Clary were.

"No, Lexie, it's okay. I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." Simon rambled, trying his best to sound confident. "What exactly are runes?"

"They give Shadowhunters our demon fighting powers." Izzy explained to Simon, demonstrating it to him by revealing one on her arm.

Simon was infatuated by her immediately, "So hot." Jace cleared his throat after, as hint for Simon to back off. "The rune." Simon corrected, feeling intimidated by Jace.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll watch over the best friend." Izzy assured them, however the tone she used was starting to make Lexie jealous. "In fact I was about to make some breakfast."

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Jace teases, huffing out a slight chuckle.

Isabelle gives him a look with a mischievous smile. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She told Jace, before adverting her attention back over to Simon. "Excuse my brothers manners. This is Alec. And I'm Isabelle." Izzy introduced, extending her hand out for Simon.

It took Simon a moment before he quickly started to shake her hand, obviously flustered by her beauty. "Lewis. Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?" Simon rambled on nervously, which made Izzy giggle.

"Maybe I should just stay behind with Simon." Lexie suggested, not too keen on the idea of leaving Simon alone with people they just met. Even though, deep down she knew that they were trustworthy.

Izzy shook her head and nudged Lexie over to Clary and Jace, in a friendly manner. "Don't be silly. Go help find your mom. I promise that Simon will be in good hands." She promised her.

"Lex, I need you." Clary then added, looking over at her sister with puppy eyes.

Lexie was reluctant at first, considering that she just met these people, but ultimately gave in. "Fine, but keep good care of him." Lexie told Izzy, still feeling a little uneasy about leaving him alone for awhile. After getting a nod of approval from Simon, Lexie turned to leave with her sister and Jace. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back around, locking her eyes with Alec's. "Hey, remind me that I need to talk to you later." She said to Alec, receiving a curious look from him.

"You coming?" Jace called out to Lexie, which broke hers and Alec's eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She informed Jace as she turned back, away from Alec and sped up to him and Clary.

* * *

Jace led the twins over to the training room, where a man and a women were sparring. "Who's that guy?" Clary asked Jace, as the three stood in the entry way watching him train with the girl. He seemed well experienced and was obviously the one that Jace brought them here to see.

"Hodge Starkweather, our weapons trainer." Jace said, keeping his eyes on the training session that was taking place in front of them. "And, more importantly to us, a former circle member. After the uprising, Hodge repented and was sent to live and work here to make amends. But, he's forbidden to ever leave the Institute." He continued just before Hodge successfully defeated the woman he was sparring with.

Lexie, Clary, and Jace made their way over to talk to Hodge once he was finished, but before they could introduce themselves, Hodge already thought that he recognized them. "Jocelyn?" Hodge said to Clary, since Lexie's hair made it hard to find similarities between her and her mother. Hodge was clearly happy to see her there, even though he had mistaken her for the wrong person.

"No, I'm Clary and this is Lexie. Jocelyn Fray is our mother." Clary notified him.

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her. And she was one of my best friends." Hodge said, still slightly in shock to see even a relative of Jocelyn in the Institute, since nobodies heard from her in years.

Lexie instantly felt more at ease once she knew that her mother and Hodge were friends. "Look, our moms been kidnapped by Valentine and his men." Lexie informed him.

"By the circle, Hodge." Jace said, cutting to the chase.

Hodge's reaction was pure shock, not wanting to believe that what he was hearing was true. "But, that's impossible. Valentine's dead and the circle died with him." When Hodge finished, the rune on his neck started to burn causing him pain.

Lexie took a concerning step forward, prepared to support Hodge if he needed it. "Are you okay? What's happening?" Lexie asked, not understanding why his circle rune was suddenly burning him.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did. This is the Clave's way of making sure I keep that vow." Hodge informed her.

"We can't torture him, Jace." Clary told him, feeling guilty that they were the reason that Hodge's rune was burning. "Is there anyone else we can ask?"

Before Jace could respond, Hodge had already started talking again. "If the circle really is back and they've taken Jocelyn. Our leader, our leader of the circle was Valentine Morgenstern." Hodge continued, however he had to take a moment to compose himself after his rune started burning again. "We thought he wanted to protect humans, like all Shadowhunters. But we never realized the lengths which Valentine was willing to go, the people he was willing to sacrifice. Most of humanity would die if we carried out Valentine's plan." Hodge said, gritting his teeth through the last bit as he tried to fight off the pain that the rune was causing him.

"But why would Valentine take our mother?" Lexie questioned, still not seeing how their mother tied into all of this.

"Jocelyn was a member of the circle as well." Hodge said, filling the girls in on a major part of their moms past that they were missing.

The twins were shocked by this revelation, and were both shaking their heads in disbelief. "No. I can't believe it. Our mother, she-" Clary started, before she was cut off by Hodge.

"The most important thing is that Jocelyn left the circle. And so none of this even matters, because Valentine died in a fire years ago." Hodge said with a smile, also in denial about the news he was receiving. The circle on his rune started to burn again, this time Hodge couldn't take the pain and would've collapsed had Jace not been there to help him.

Lexie took a few steps back, feeling overwhelmed by all this new information about her mother and her past. "I can't." Lexie told Clary, as she started to back up further. "Hodge I'm sorry we made you suffer like this." Lexie then apologized to him, just before bolting out of the training room, ignoring the calls for her to come back from Clary, Jace, and Hodge.

* * *

Lexie starting speed walking through the Institute, not paying attention to where she was going and not caring either. She just had to get as far away from the training room as she possibly could. She had reached the main room that they were all in earlier and then remembered how to exit the building from there. Lexie was just starting to turn into the hall that led straight to the door, when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Where are you going?" Asked a deep voice that Lexie instantly recognized. It was Alec. He was looking down at her, now with his arms folded and his eyebrow raised.

Lexie was trying to think of an excuse, but figured that he wouldn't believe her anyways. "I'm leaving okay? Lexie told him as she pushed past him and starting making her towards the exit again. Before she could get very far Alec had grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from going any further. "Let go, Alec!" Lexie yelled at him while trying her best to escape his grip, however was unsuccessful because he was much stronger than she was.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you leave here alone?" He questioned, not loosing his grip on her, but making sure that he wasn't hurting her.

"Honestly, yes." Lexie answered in a quieter voice, but her annoyance was still noticeable in her tone.

Alec let go of her, feeling confident that she wasn't going to try and take off again. "Look, I get that this must be a lot for you to process, but leaving here without Jace, Izzy, or myself is basically suicide. Every circle member is after you and Clary, so if you leave then it's only a matter of time before they find you." He said in a soft, concerning tone that Lexie didn't know he had.

"You've made it very clear that you don't even like me and Clary, so why do you even care about me leaving?" Lexie asked. She found it so hard to read Alec, one minute he was saving her and then the next he couldn't care less about her and now he suddenly cared again.

"I don't know." Alec answered truthfully. He didn't know why he cared so much, but for some reason he did. "I just do."

Lexie was at a loss for words, not sure how to respond since it wasn't the response that she was expecting. "I-" Lexie stammered, trying to think of something to say. But was saved by Clary and Jace, who had been in a rush to find her.

"Lexie!" Clary shouted, jogging up to where her sister and Alec were standing. "Our memories have been wiped."

Lexie was stunned by this news. "How is that even possible?" She asked Jace, who she assumed knew more about this than her sister did.

"A warlock must've done it. We think it might've been Dot." Jace told Lexie, who didn't seem surprised to hear Dot's name involved. After Dot made the portal, Lexie knew that Dot had some kind of magical powers and her being a warlock made perfect sense.

"And you're sure of this?" Alec asked, also shocked to find out that the twins memories were wiped. Even if it does explain why they never knew about the Shadow World.

"Positive." Jace assured him.

"C'mon we've got to get changed." Clary told Lexie while grabbing onto her hand and pulling her away. "I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

Clary had told Lexie what they found out about the Cup, and about how they needed to find Dot. They had then gone into a room with Izzy to get changed since they were going out. Izzy put Clary into black skinny jeans and a black tank top, and put Lexie into leather pants and black halter top.

"These are the least revealing things you have?" Clary asked Izzy, in reference to her cleavage showing and some of Lexie's stomach.

"What? All the naughty bits are covered." Izzy said, standing behind the twins as they looked at themselves in the mirror. "A little too much in my opinion."

"Where's Simon?" Lexie asked, remembering that Izzy was the one who was supposed to be watching him.

Izzy pretended to be confused by the question, "Who?" Both twins stared at her in shock, until they saw Izzy start to giggle. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." She told them, allowing the twins to relax a little.

Izzy then parted from the mirror, making her way over to the bed. Lexie and Clary followed close behind, but while Clary just stood across from Izzy, Lexie sat next to her on the bed. "So, um you, Alec, and Jace are what, like family?" Clary asked Izzy, trying to get some answers on her type of relationship with Jace, who she was clearly interested in.

"Translation, you want to know if Jace and I are a thing?" Izzy clarified, while giggling while she spoke.

"Why would I care?" Clary shrugged, even though it was obvious to everyone but her and Jace.

"Don't play dumb, sis. You just do." Lexie chimed in, joining in on the giggling with Izzy. It was so clear that her sister was into Jace and she couldn't resist the temptation to tease her about him. Even if it did earn her an annoyed glare from her twin.

Izzy noticed the look on Clary's face, that ensured that her and Lexie were right. "Don't worry. In every way, he's like my brother. Our parents took Jace in when he was ten. We trained together. Learned to fight side by side." She ensured Clary. "Plus there's no need to deny it. You're not the only one who's got their eye on one of my brothers." Izzy added while tilting her head over to Lexie, hinting towards her and Alec.

Lexie shook her head, "Who? Me and Alec?" She questioned, looking over to Izzy who had a mischievous grin on her face. Even Clary was grinning. "No, trust me." Lexie denied, still convinced that part of Alec hated her.

"It's so weird. A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school." Clary said, returning everyone back to a serious vibe.

"And all I had to worry about was whether or not you'd get in." Lexie added, finally taking a moment to realize how much their lives had changed in only a matter of days.

"Is this the part where I give you a pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Izzy joked, trying to lighten their moods.

Lexie sighed, "Was that the pep talk?" She asked, smiling slightly because she appreciated the effort that Izzy was putting in to making them feel better.

"Basically." Izzy shrugged, but removed her smile when she realized the girls were still upset. She grabbed onto Lexie's hand and pulled her up off the bed, leading her over to Clary. "Girls, remember you were born to do this." Izzy told them, standing across from them. "No matter what has happened, this is who you both are."

"Not exactly feeling that." Clary said.

"Yet." Izzy added, as her grin returned back onto her face.

Lexie smiled over at Izzy, feeling like the two of them were going to be good friends. "So, all we've gotta do is find Dot."

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history before he kills us all." Izzy included.

Lexie couldn't help but laugh in disbelief at how fast Izzy could turn the mood in the room. "Way to kill a pep talk." She said.

"C'mon let's go." Izzy told the twins while leading them out of the room. "Oh, and Simon's kind of nerd hot." She mentioned while laughing, before leaving the room. Lexie sighed, not happy to find out that yet another person was showing interest in Simon. But she just shook her head and followed Izzy out, not wanting to show Clary how jealous Izzy's comment made her.

* * *

The twins were back in the main room with Simon, as they were all preparing to leave so they could try and find Dot. "Let's get out of her, just you two and me. We can get Dot ourselves" Simon whispered to the twins, since the three of them were finally alone.

Lexie shook her head, remembering the conversation that she had with Alec about this same topic. "We can't Simon, there are demons out there who want to kill us. And I don't know about you, but I don't know how to kill a demon."

"I'm an internet search away, Lex." He told her, just as Izzy passed by in between the three of them.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple." Clary chimed in, siding with her sister.

"I bet you it's not that hard." Simon continued, not wanting to give up since he didn't trust these people. However, when Izzy opened up the weapons panel, Simon was speechless. "Woah." He managed to croak out.

Jace also moved past the three of them and made his way towards Izzy. "No, Izzy." Jace said, hitting her hand off of one of the swords.

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Izzy commented, dragging her finger along the weapons once again.

Seconds after, Alec came over to the group. "I don't approve of this mission." He said, repeating exactly what Izzy thought he would. "I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girls are not to leave the premises." He informed the group, gesturing to the twins during the last bit of his sentence.

Lexie looked over at him annoyed because of the name he referred to her as. "It's a good thing I don't listen to them then." She told Alec, not caring about what anyone says because there's no way she's staying here any longer. "Oh and by the way, our names aren't Little Girls." She added, folding her arms.

"We're going to find Dot." Clary spoke up.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need." Jace reminded him while speaking in a softer tone.

Lexie could see that they were kind of getting through to Alec. "I'm going out there no matter what you say this time and I know Clary is too. But you said it yourself, I'm not safe out there alone." She told him, locking their eyes so that he could see that she wasn't bluffing.

"They have a point." Izzy said, going against her brother's wishes.

"Et tu, Izzy?" Alec asked, feeling defeated. "All right, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" He asked Lexie, since he trusted her opinion more than Clary's.

"Dot's apartment." Lexie answered, figuring that it was a good place to start. "It's in Greenpoint."

Clary was holding onto the necklace that her mother gave her, "And there's this thrift store that she-" Clary didn't get to finish her sentence, before both her and Lexie let out a gasp at the same time. The necklaces on their necks started glowing and they both started to experience the same vision.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alec asked, placing his hand onto Lexie's shoulder.

"What is it?" Jace asked, not understanding what had just happened to the twins.

They both started to fiddle with their necklaces, starting to figure out that it was the cause of their visions. "Weirdly, I think we know where Dot is." Clary told the group.

"Great, I'll drive." Simon said, with a smiled as he pulled out his car keys. "What? Unless you have a Shadow-Mobile or something." He said, after noticing the looks on everyone's' faces. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me, right?"

"Possibly." Jace teased him with a grin, as he patted Simon's cheek. He started to leave the room and the other five followed him out.

Simon still seemed hesitant as he walked out behind them, "Am I going to die?"

* * *

The six of them were all walking through the alley towards Pandemonium, when suddenly Lexie and Clary stopped due to another vision. This time the vision was of Dot about to be killed by a circle member with a seraph blade. "Dot!" They shouted to unison, as they took off running down the alley.

The twins were running way ahead of the group, since they were the only ones who knew why they were running. "Lexie! Clary!" Jace called from behind them, after they rounded a corner. "Stop, where are you guys going?" He asked them, once they slowed down enough for him to reach them.

"Two men." Clary started, while trying to catch her breath. "Circle members. The same ones who came to our house, took our mom." She continued to frantically explain to him. "They have Dot."

"We've got to stop them before they kill her!" Lexie exclaimed as she ran into the club, with the rest of the group hurrying behind her.

When they got into the club, there was no sign of anyone there. "No." Lexie mumbled, gripping onto her necklace in hopes that another vision would appear. However, when none did, she stopped and turned to face Clary. "She's gone."

Tears starting forming in both of their eyes. "She was just trying to help us." Clary said, painfully.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Simon said, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You don't understand. Dot was like our big sister." Lexie said, turning towards the rest of the group.

"It's not safe here." Alec pointed out, meaning that the group had to leave. "We have to go back to the Institute, right now."

Lexie looked up at him in astonishment at how little emotion he could have at times. "Show some compassion for once." She shot at him.

"I am." Alec told her, kind of offended by her comment. "I'm sorry about Dot, but I care about you being safe and the only way I know you will be is if we leave now."

Lexie was once again taken back by another one of his comments. "I can't go back to the Institute yet." Lexie told him, feeling guilty for having to go against what he wants. "Valentine had our mom and Dot, and we're just going to give up?"

"What about our memories? They can't just be gone." Clary spoke up, not willing to give up just yet.

"There is another option." Jace mentioned while looking over to Izzy and Alec, because he knew that they knew what he was referring to.

"Don't even." Izzy said at the same time that Alec said, "Absolutely not."

Jace shrugged, "I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers."

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Clary asked.

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace answered.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Izzy added, which made the twins faces light up in optimism.

"A process that could also kill you, so there's that." Alec finished.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon told him in a sarcastic tone.

Alec ignored Simon's comment as he turned towards Jace. "We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make, it's their decision." Jace reminded him.

"You can't ask her to do this." Izzy interjected. "She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared."

Lexie shook her head, "If it risks Clary getting hurt then it's a no."

Alec and Izzy looked relived when they heard Lexie's answer. However, Lexie wasn't the only one who had a say in this. "If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, then I'm listening." Clary said to the group, waiting to hear if anyone else had anymore ideas. "That settles it."

"No, Clary." Lexie then said, refusing to let her sister risk being killed. "Did you not hear me say no earlier?"

"Actually only one of you needs to do it." Jace informed them, which made Clary smile because there was nothing her sister could do to stop this from happening now.

"Fine." Lexie said. "But Clary's still not doing it."

Clary looked over at her sister with a confused look on her face, but Alec knew exactly what she meant. "Don't." He begged her.

Lexie ignored Alec's plea because was serious when she said that there was no way she was going to risk her sister being killed, and if this was the only way then it was something she had to do. "I'm going to see the Silent Brothers." She announced to the group.

Clary shook her head, "Lexie, what? no?"

"Clary this isn't up for discussion." Lexie shot at her sister, causing Clary to feel defeated. She knew how stubborn Lexie could be and knew that there would be no changing her mind. Instead, she just grabbed onto her sisters hand tightly.

"I told you they were one of us." Jace told the others, before anybody else could say anything. He then started walking out of Pandemonium, with the others following behind him. As they started to make their way over to the Silent Brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole car ride was dead silent except for Jace, who was instructing Simon where to go. The group eventually pulled up to a spot underneath the bridge. "Yeah, this place isn't creepy." Simon remarked sarcastically as they all stepped out of the van.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Izzy said, huffing a laugh.

Simon scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I was born afraid which sounded a lot better in my head." He replied, instantly regretting his words as he spoke them.

"Let's check it out." Alec instructed them before moving ahead.

Jace started to move up as well, and the twins started to follow close behind him. Jace heard them following and quickly turned around, stopping them from going any further. "Wait here a minute." He ordered the girls. "I wanna see if it's safe."

The twins reluctantly turned back towards Simon, both visibly annoyed because they have to stay back. "Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people." Simon pointed out to them, still not trusting of Jace, Alec, and Izzy.

Lexie's eyes drifted over to the other three for a moment, who were all in a huddle probably talking about them. "I trust them." Lexie simply responded which ultimately made Simon back down. Her response was the truth, she did trust these people. They were her people now.

Clary let out a long sigh, "I just wish our mom trusted us enough to tell us all about this."

"Si, what's up? Everything okay?" Lexie suddenly asked him, noticing the uneasy look on his face.

"How are you two not ultra freaked out by this right now?" Simon questioned.

Both girls shrugged, "I guess we always just felt like something was missing." Clary said, answering for them. "Some void we couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense."

"But, none of this is going to matter if we can't get our mom back." Lexie chimed in, making her sister nod in agreement.

Simon nodded, "Then let's do that."

"Girls, come on, it's all clear." Jace suddenly called out to them, breaking up the moment the three of them were having.

"Let's go." Clary told them as she walked up to Jace, taking his hand that was extended out for her.

Lexie watched this interaction and smiled, noticing the connection her sister had with him. She then remembered that Simon was there and noticed his annoyed/upset expression on his face. "No time to pout." Lexie teased Simon while linking their arms. Once again pretending like her feelings for him don't exist, since she wanted to be a good friend.

* * *

The six of them were walking beneath the bridge, towards the City of Bones. Jace and Clary were walking way ahead of the group as Lexie, Simon, Alec, and Izzy all walked behind in silence. "Lexie, come here for a second." Jace hollered to her.

Lexie jogged up to him, "What's up?" She asked, even though she figured it had to do with her going to see the Silent Brothers.

"You have to understand the Silent Brothers aren't like us." He told her.

"They lack your charm and superior people skills?" Clary commented with a smirk.

Jace huffed a slight laugh, "Yeah most people do." He said, playing along with the joke for a moment before returning back to what he was saying earlier. "Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts."

"How's that bad?" Lexie asked, underestimating the Silent Brothers.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul Sword to your head, and with it's blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die." Jace explained, making Lexie feel even more nervous than she did before.

"Nevermind, I see why it's bad now." Lexie said, trying to mask her fear so that Clary won't try and take her place.

Jace stopped the twins from walking, so that they'd focus on him. "Lexie, you should know, the pain will be excruciating."

Clary was obviously not keen on her sister going after hearing all this information about what it'll be like. "You don't have to do it. I'll go." She told her twin, hoping that she would change her mind. However, she knew it'd be difficult since Lexie had always been very stubborn.

"No, I'm doing it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get mom back except lose you." Lexie told Clary. "We have to get mom back."

Clary shook her head, "I can't lose either of you."

"You won't." Lexie said, grabbing her sisters hands.

"We won't." Jace added in, before leaving the two girls, so he can lead the group further ahead.

* * *

The group finally reached the entrance to the City of Bones, which had a skull on it. "I can do this." Lexie mumbled, doing her best to push back any fear she has about going through with this.

"Yeah, you can. You're Lexie freakin' Fray." Simon chimed in, attempting to make her feel a little more at ease. "You can do anything."

Lexie gave Simon a slight smile, to show that she appreciated his pep talk. Simon smiled back at her, before moving ahead to the entrance. Jace quickly stopped him, "Hey, hold up."

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right?" Simon said, not believing Jace, since he lied to him last time. "Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man."

"You're not that funny." Jace told him as Izzy giggled in the back ground. "But by all means, go ahead." He added, which made Simon continue his way towards the entrance. "Of course the minute you enter, you'll die."

Simon immediately stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Jace, "Problem is, now I don't trust you."

"He's not lying." Alec said, followed by Izzy who said, "Now. He was before."

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so please." Alec explained, motioning towards the entrance during his last bit. Lexie pushed Alec's hands back down, shooting him a look.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane." Izzy announced, with a smirk.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy." Jace said before moving ahead to the entrance.

"Talk about sacrifice, I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon said which made Lexie giggle.

However, Alec didn't seem too impressed. "I can't be here anymore." He said while hovering his hand around Simon. "So, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Lexie watched as Alec started to walk away and instantly regretted not saying goodbye to him, since there was a good chance she could die. Suddenly, Alec turned around, after getting a few feet away from the group. "Lexie." Alec said, calling out for her to come over.

The others gave her a confused look, but Lexie just shrugged and walked over to him. "This better not be you trying to change my mind." She warned as she stopped in front of him.

Alec shook his head, "No, I wanna know what you have to tell me."

"What do you mean? You called me over here." Lexie replied, confused by what he meant.

"Back at the Institute, you told me to remind you to tell me something. Well, I'm reminding you." Alec said.

Lexie nodded, remembering what he was referring to. "Right. Alec, I just wanted to thank you." She said in a vague manner, causing Alec to raise his eyebrow.

"Thank me for what?" He asked.

"You saved me at Pandemonium, and then by drawing the rune on me." She told him.

Alec shrugged, "That was nothing, I was just helping Jace." He said, even though that wasn't the complete truth.

"What about when you convinced me to stay? Was that for Jace too?" Lexie questioned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pin that one on just helping Jace.

Alec pressed his lips together, unable to think of a reason other than just wanting to help her. "No, I guess not."

Lexie smiled, feeling satisfied because she got him to admit it. "Either way, Jace or not, thank you." She thanked him, getting a nod in response from him that symbolized 'your welcome'. "I should go get my memories back now." She laughed slightly, due to her being nervous.

"Don't die, okay? You're not half bad." Alec told her, showing his concern for her.

"I won't" She promised while turning around and heading back to the group.

When she went back only Simon and Izzy were there, Jace and Clary were gone. Lexie assumed that they might've gone somewhere to talk while she talked to Alec, so she just went over by Simon. However, when she was by his side, she noticed the guilty look on his face. Suddenly, everything clicked and she realized that Jace and Clary went to see the Silent Brothers without her. Without saying anything to Izzy or Simon, Lexie bolted into the City of Bones. She could hear Izzy and Simon calling for her to come back, but ignored them, determined to find her sister and Jace.

The further Lexie got into the City of Bones, the more dark it got. "Dammit." She mumbled to herself as she carefully walked around, not wanting to trip on anything since she couldn't see much. She kept going until she saw a statue. The closer she got to it the sooner she realized that it was holding a cup, "The Mortal Cup." She said, figuring that it had to be a replica.

Lexie continued around a corner and was relieved to see Jace and Clary. They were talking in the middle of a hall that led down to a blue light. "Hey!" Lexie yelled as she sped up towards them, angry that they tried to leave without her. "What the hell?"

"Lexie, I'm sorry." Clary said, detaching her hand from Jace's so she could face her twin. "But, you're not doing this."

Lexie raised her eyebrow, "Yes I am." She said pushing past her sister and walking towards the blue light. However, she didn't get very far before Jace grabbed onto her arm, stopping her. "What are you d-"

"Look, Clary's right. You can't do this." Jace told her, gripping onto her arm lightly.

"Of course I can." Lexie simply replied, not understanding what the big deal was.

"No, you can't. Clary's older which makes her stronger, so if you go then there's a higher risk." Jace explained.

Lexie instantly calmed down, no longer feeling angry at them for leaving without her. "I can risk-" Lexie started.

"I'm not letting you risk it." Clary intervened. "Not if it involves you most likely dying."

Lexie shook her head, "But.."

Clary pulled her sister into a tight hug, "It's okay. I'm going to be okay." She insured her. Clary pulled back from the embrace after a few moments and grabbed her sisters hand in on hand, and held onto Jace's hand in the other. "Now, let's get this over with."

The three headed further down the hall, until they reached the light. Directly underneath was a rune drawn in stone which both girls instantly recognized. "I've drawn this before." They said in unison, observing the rune. "But I don't know what it means." Clary added.

"It means clairvoyance." Jace informed them.

Suddenly, all the torches around them started to light up, revealing the Silent Brothers who were surrounding them. Clary and Lexie couldn't help but feel scared as the bones around them became visible, as well. "Shadowhunters." A deep voice spoke, as another Silent Brother stepped forward out of the darkness. The Silent Brother pulled his hood down and reached out his hand to the girls, "Come into the circle." Clary nodded and stepped forward into the center of the circle. "Both of you." The Shadowhunter ordered them which came as a shock to all three of them.

"What's happening?" Lexie whispered to Jace, confused because she thought that only one of them had to go through with this. Jace shrugged in response, not understanding what was happening either. Lexie took a deep breath as she hesitantly obliged and stepped forward into the circle as well.

"Twins are connected as one." The Silent Brother explained, noticing the hesitancy in Lexie as she joined her sister. "Step away, Jace Wayland." He ordered Jace.

Jace stepped forward, "I'll be right here." He whispered to Clary, but also loud enough so that Lexie could hear.

Once Jace left, the Silent Brother continued. "The search of your unconscious is a perilous one."

"Please, our memories were blocked. We have to get them back." Clary explained to them

The Silent Brothers holding the torches started to move closer to the twins. "If you are not strong enough the Soul Sword will kill you." The main Silent Brother warned which sent chills up Lexie's spine, since she had just been told that the younger twin was weaker.

The twins held onto each others hands, remembering what their mother told them back at the loft, _You're more powerful than you know._ This also reminded them of all the words of encouragement they'd gotten from Simon, Izzy, Jace, and Alec. "We're ready." They said at the same time, both acting really brave even though they were both terrified at the thought of possibly losing each other.

"The soul sword reveals all." The Silent Brother spoke, as a long sword levitated in the air and started going closer to their forehead. The soul sword first went above Clary, as the tip of the sword pierced her forehead. However, they both shared the same vision like they did when one of them touched the crystal.

* * *

 _Clary was staying up late in her room talking to Simon on the phone, while Lexie was on her bed writing in her journal. They heard footsteps leading up into their room and quickly stopped what they were doing, since they knew it was really late for them to be up. Clary and Lexie quickly got situated in their beds and pretended to be asleep._

 _"Luke, no." Jocelyn pleaded to him in a whisper, stopping him by the doorway._

 _"All this lying is destroying you." Luke countered, also speaking in a quiet voice. "Stop blocking their memories and tell them the truth."_

 _Jocelyn shook her head, "I can't. You know I can't."_

 _"You're just delaying the inevitable." He told her. "Clary and Lexie are Shadowhunters. There's nothing you can do to change that."_

 _The twins eyes widened when they heard Luke, since neither knew what that meant. Luckily for them they were both facing away from them, so neither their mom or Luke could see that they were awake._

 _"This world is too dangerous. If anyone knew who they really were, the risks would be a hundred times greater." Jocelyn explained to Luke, trying to put reasoning behind what she was doing._

 _Luke kept his eyes on both girls, "What happens when they find out on their own?" He asked. "Then what?"_

 _"I won't let that happen." Jocelyn said, clearly determined to keep that promise. "If they ever learn about their father. If they ever find out their father is Valentine."_

* * *

The sword was lifted off Clary's head and both girls gasped. The Silent Brothers surrounding them started to back away. "Wait, wait, where are they going? We aren't done. We can't be done." Clary questioned, refusing to accept that this was the only part of their memory they were able to recover. Clary was so overwhelmed and confused by all this that she didn't even notice her sister starting to lose consciousness.

"Girls, do you know where the cup is?" Jace asked, racing up to the twins.

Lexie shook her head, "No." She told him while holding onto his shoulder, trying to keep her balance.

"Only fragments of their memory were accessible to us." The main Silent Brother explained to them.

"It can't be true what we saw." Clary said, not wanting to accept the truth.

"You memory does not lie." The Silent Brother continued. "You must accept what has been revealed."

"I can't. I can't." Clary said, shaking her head.

Jace seemed confused by what was happening, since he had no idea what the girls saw. "What is it? What did you see?" He asked them.

Lexie took a deep breath, trying not to choke on her tears. "Our mother lied to us our whole life. She lied to us about our father." She told him, still needing to use him for support as the room started spinning.

"About your father? What about your father?" Jace questioned, still not quite getting the whole story.

"Valentine is our dad." Lexie said, just before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

When Lexie woke up she was greeted by the cool breeze from the outside, and was being held in someone's arms bridal style. Her eyes blinked opened and she could see that they were outside of the City of Bones. She realized that is was Jace who was carrying her with Clary standing next to him, and they were both facing Alec, who seemed both angry and hurt.

"-and they're Valentine's daughters. Did it occur to you that they might be spies? This might be part of their plan?" Alec asked, directing most of it at Clary since he didn't really like her, but was also unsure whether or not he could trust Lexie now.

Lexie stayed quiet while she tried to regain strength, knowing that nobody knew that she was awake yet. "That's enough, Alec." Jace ordered him, since he trusted the twins and knew that they wouldn't betray them like that.

Although, Clary was obviously offended by this accusation. "Do you think we planned for our mom to get kidnapped? Or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world. Huh? Oh, and what about Lexie? Do you think that she planned to not even be awake right now? Really?" Clary defended with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Alec." Lexie finally spoke up in tears, just barely loud enough for them to hear since she was still a little woozy.

Everyone's eyes diverted over to Lexie, who shocking regained consciousness fairly quickly. "Lex.." Clary breathed out in relief as her eyes met her sisters.

Lexie nodded at Jace to let her down which he carefully did. She continued to use him as support as she turned her body back over to face Alec. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she was able to see that she had gotten through to him. "Where's Simon?" Lexie suddenly asked, noticing that their best friend still wasn't their to greet them.

Izzy joined the group, just as Lexie asked about Simon. "I told him to stay in the van." She explained to the twins. "I've searched everywhere."

"He's gone?" Clary asked.

"I can't find him." Izzy sighed, feeling guilty for losing Simon.

"You were suppose to protect him." Clary yelled at Izzy as she ran ahead to look for him.

Jace followed close behind her, "Ugh, these mundanes are killing me." He complained.

Lexie tried to go as fast as the others, but was still feeling slightly light headed. "Here." Alec said, reaching out his arm for her to use as support as they went ahead. Lexie nodded and latched onto him to ensure she didn't fall, as they joined the others by the van. Her whole body was shaking in fear for Simon, because she couldn't bear the idea of losing him. But there wasn't much she could do in her condition.

"Simon!" Clary shouted when she realized that Simon was in fact not in the van.

"No." Lexie mumbled, not realizing how tight she was holding onto Alec's arm. She obviously wasn't as distressed about this situation like Clary was, partially because of the lack of energy she had, but also because she knew that freaking out wasn't going to bring him back.

"Is that the mundane's name?" A voice from above asked them. Everyone's heads and bodies snapped towards the source of the voice. They were met by a man standing next to a woman who was dangling Simon by his feet, on top of one of the bridge's ledges. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

Lexie finally regained her energy from the adrenaline and tried to run forward, desperate to reach her friend. Although, Alec held onto her tighter, to ensure that she didn't get any closer than they already were, since he knew her running ahead was no use. "Please! Just let him go!" She cried, in an attempt to try and get them to let Simon go.

"He's not a part of this!" Clary cried out, as well. Also failing at an attempt to reach Simon, due to Jace stopping her.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace threatened.

"Careful." Alec warned. "We'd be violating the accords."

Everyone gave Alec a look in annoyance since he always needed to oblige by every rule, even if it wasn't necessarily the right thing to do. "I'm afraid your sidekicks quite Night Children have broken no laws." The man who took Simon told them. "We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking."

Lexie could feel a tear drip down her cheek, "Please!" She begged, still knowing that it was useless.

"Tick-tock people." He taunted them, before vanishing into thin air with Simon, who was shouting out for the twins.

"Simon!" The twins shouted simultaneously, both fearing what might happen to their best friend.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was shorter than my other 3 and I really wish that I had just combined this chapter and chapter 3, but unfortunately chapter 3 is already up so I can't. I tried rewriting it many times to make it longer, but it always ended up being around this length. So, next chapter will be all of episode 3 of the show, instead of half of each episode per chapter like I've been doing._**

 ** _Also, most of you have probably noticed that this is going to be a Alec/Lexie story, but I'm really trying to show her journey like it would be if she was on the show so that's not the only relationship that I'll focus on._**

 ** _Anyways, Review, Favorite, and Follow if you've been enjoying the story so far._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Izzy returned back to the Institute that night, needing to come up with a solid plan before they went to get Simon back. "How can Shadowhunters be better than what you people call mundanes?" asked Clary, as the group turned the corner to the hall that led to the main area of the Institute.

"Because we protect humans." Izzy answered, causing the group to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"You're right." Clary said, turning around. "Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van." She told them, still angry because she trusted them to watch him and now he was gone. "Great job guys, you rock."

Lexie leaned up against the wall and sighed, "It's not her fault.." She told Clary, because she knew that it wasn't Izzy's intention to lose their best friend.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec rebutted.

Izzy turned towards her brother, annoyed since she knew he wasn't helping to calm her down. "Alec, not now." She told him sternly.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace ensured the twins. "They just want to draw you out. They want the cup and they think you have it."

"Why does everyone think that?" Lexie complained, visibly frustrated from this issue.

Clary scoffed, "Our mom lies to us our whole entire life, but oh, by the way, there's this magic cup i hid on the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone." She remarked sarcastically.

Lexie gently placed her hand on her sisters forearm, indicating to Clary that she needed to calm down. "So, what now?" Lexie asked calmly, trying to keep her composure because if both twins were freaking out then there'd be no chance in finding Simon.

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec informed her, already making his way over to tell them. The other four followed close behind, although not all of them agreed with his decision. "They have to know what we've learned about Valentine."

"What? That he's my father?" Lexie questioned, even though she knew the answer. "Go ahead, tell them. But that doesn't help Simon." She said in an annoyed tone, starting to get frustrated with Alec.

Alec was taken back by how angry she got and stopped in his tracks so he could face her. He could see the pain in her eyes when she said the word father and regretted bringing it up so soon, but he still felt that he had to report it.

"It's all connected." Jace spoke up, breaking the tension that was between Alec and Lexie. "The vamps want the cup."

Clary raised an eyebrow out of confusion, "Why? It makes new Shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." said Alec.

"Plus it controls demons." Izzy added.

Jace sighed, "They'll propose a trade. Simon for the cup."

Lexie threw her hands up, feeling defeated. "Great. The vampires will trade Simon for the cup and Valentine will trade our mom for the cup. Either way, we're losing somebody that we love." She said.

"What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" asked Clary in a sarcastic tone.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec questioned, not impressed by the comment that she made.

"Yes, of course it matters." Clary shot at him.

Lexie rolled her eyes, annoyed by all the bickering between the group. "Would everyone just stop? Fighting is not going to help us find Simon." She told them, causing them all to go silent due to feeling slightly guilty.

"She's right." Clary admitted, taking a step towards Jace. "Listen when you saved my life I put my trust in you."

As Clary spoke, Lexie kept her eyes on Alec because that's how she felt with him. "Now, we need you guys to put your trust in us." Lexie added, realizing where her sister was going with this. "We can't turn into what you are overnight."

Izzy nodded, "It's true. They were raised as mundanes."

"What are you, their spokesman now?" Alec questioned in sarcasm.

"We don't need a spokesman." Clary informed him, gesturing between her and Lexie. "We need a plan."

* * *

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens." Clary said as her and Lexie walked ahead of the group into the main part of the Institute, both desperate to find something to help Simon.

Lexie nodded, "There has to be something here that can help us find him." She added, pacing around the room by all the technology. "Right?"

The twins noticed that the other three had gathered around a small table. They both rolled their eyes out of annoyance, because they thought that the others weren't trying hard enough to find Simon. Lexie and Clary decided to join them around the small table. Lexie stood at the end across from Izzy as Clary stood next to Jace.

Clary shook her head, "Where is he anyways? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" She asked half sarcastically and half seriously.

"Actually no." Jace answered. "That was Camille's outfit, right?" He questioned, looking to Alec and Izzy for confirmation that he was right. When it seemed to him that they agreed, he turned to the twins, "They're locals."

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." Izzy said, contributing her knowledge about the vampires to the group.

Lexie couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, "Hotel of Death, classy." She remarked in sarcasm while also translating it to Clary, since she didn't take French like Lexie did.

"I know right." Izzy said to Lexie, smirking slightly.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Guys." She said cutting them off, irritated by their banter because Simon was still missing.

Lexie felt guilty for laughing while their best friend was still held captive, and immediately went back to being serious. "Right, sorry." She apologized to Clary, before looking around at the others. "So, if we know where Simon is then why are we here and not there?"

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec informed her, even though he know that would anger her.

Lexie opened her mouth to counter that, but thankfully for Alec, Izzy had already started speaking. "The five of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." She told them, backing up her brother.

Alec nodded, "And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." He told them, while also voicing his opinion on Downworlders which he knew Izzy wouldn't like.

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Izzy said to him with a smirk while she spoke.

"Oh, that's right." Alec agreed with a wide grin. "Seelies have their charms, apparently."

"Right." Jace added, also grinning. They were both clearly teasing Izzy, who just playfully rolled her eyes at them.

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Seelies?"

Jace turned his head towards the twins, noticing that they had no idea what he was talking about. "Like faeries. Fair folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves, anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch all term."

Izzy can tell you all about them." Alec added at the end, wanting to tease Izzy once again. "She's got a thing."

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy responded, playing along with the boys.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires." She said, grabbing Lexie's hand and pulling her along with her.

Lexie didn't hesitate to go with her sister since she was just as determined to find Simon. "Guess we're going to find him by ourselves." She told the others with a shrug, as her and Clary started walking towards the exit.

"Your going to get yourselves killed." Jace called out to them, but had no luck in getting them to stop walking. He then realized the one thing that would make them stop and listen, "Simon, too."

Both girls stopped in their tracks and sighed, before turning around and returning to the group. "The help us." Clary pleaded to Jace, leaning across the table from him.

"While we consider other options, our best friend is suffering." Lexie chimed in. "Now, tell me, is that something Shadowhunters understand or are we just beings mundanes?"

Everyone in the group exchanged looks, nobody outside of the twins knew how to counter what they said. "They're right." Jace finally spoke up, siding with Clary and Lexie. He motioned for everyone to move closer to the table, not wanting anyone outside of the five to hear him since they could get into trouble. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

However, Alec still seemed hesitant on going along with it. "This is a bad idea. I-"

"Alec, if you have any other ideas then I'm listening." Lexie shot at him, tired of Alec needing to follow the rules all the time.

That comment from Lexie made Alec speechless, because he didn't have any other ideas. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no no." Jace reminded Alec and could see that they were getting through to him. "The Clave will give us a lecture and then be glad we did it."

"Hard to argue with that." Izzy agreed.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without explaining where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." Alec told the group.

Everyone couldn't argue with him this time. He was right, they did need weapons and they couldn't just walk up to the wall and grab them. "I know where to get what we need." Jace informed them, which meant that there was no excuse to back out now. The twins grinned, knowing that they were going to get their best friend back.

* * *

The five of them drove Simon's van to a churchyard. "Who's grave is it?" Alec asked, as the group stepped outside of the van.

Izzy looked down at her phone, which had all their information. "Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878." She read, as they all walked further ahead into the churchyard.

"All right, Alec, let's go." Jace told him.

"Wait, so what are we looking for?" Lexie asked, sharing a confused look with her sister.

Izzy grinned, "Cache of weapons."

"Stashed with Mrs. Milligan." Jace clarified, helping the girls to understand more.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Clary asked, still feeling slightly confused.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons." Izzy replied. "Or at least they use to."

"They've forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them." Alec added. "Typical mundane failure of imagination."

Izzy stopped, "Are you saying we do too good of a job? You just can't let up can you?" She asked, obviously starting to get annoyed by all his side comments about mundanes and demons that he's been making.

Jace turned to face them, "You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" He ordered in the form of a question, even though it obviously wasn't up for debate. Jace let out a sigh, before turning back to face the twins with his arms folded across his chest. "We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here someplace." He told the girls, replying to their question from earlier. "We'll find it."

"We always use to wonder where they buried our father." Lexie spoke up, looking around at all the tombstones that made her think about that thought. "I mean, I use to stay up at night just crying, wishing that he was still alive. And now..."

Clary put her hand on her sisters shoulder and squeezed it, "Be careful what you wish for." She added, since she use to have the same hopes about their father.

Jace took a step towards the twins, seeing the pain that was in their eyes. "This isn't your fault." He told them, hoping that they would believe him.

However, it didn't seem to be getting through to either of them. "This is all our fault." Clary countered, knowing that Lexie felt the same way.

"Excellent." Izzy spoke, loud enough for the others to hear. "He's home. I'm outta here." She informed the group after catching all of their attention.

"Wait what? Aren't you coming with us?" Lexie asked, kind of surprised that Izzy was just leaving them.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Izzy clarified with her typical grin. "But I gotta figure out how to get into the vampires' lair." She told them, before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jace called out to her, since he knew who she was going to see.

"Jace, over here!" Alec called out to him.

Jace nodded, "Yeah, coming." He turned his focus back to the twins. "Are you two gonna be alright?" He asked them, cautious about leaving them alone for even a second.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine." Clary answered for both of them, knowing that Jace would listen to her the most. "Just give us a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Jace responded, before walking away to go see Alec.

Lexie quickly turned to face her sister, once Jace left. "Alec hates us. I mean, how do we trust that he's going to help get Simon back?" She asked Clary, even though she knew that Alec would stick by them. Part of her believed that he hated her because of how quickly his opinion on her changed, which made Lexie second guess the relationship that they were building.

"He doesn't hate you." Clary corrected, turning her head slightly so she could see Jace and Alec.

Lexie knew Alec didn't hate her, but she knew that he didn't trust her anymore. "Strongly dislikes then." She countered, remembering back to how Alec spoke about her and Clary when he thought that they were traitors. "Ever since we went to the City of Bones..."

Clary focused her attention back to her sister, who was clearly bothered by the Alec situation. "In the past minute he's spent with Jace, he's looked over to check on you about ten times now." She informed Lexie, and in response got a slightly surprised expression from her. "Back at the City of Bones he was hurt and wasn't thinking straight, but no, he doesn't hate or dislike you, Lex."

The assuring words from Clary made Lexie feel a little better about and the two decided to wander around a little and look for the grave. Alec and Jace were off having their own conversation, but the twins couldn't wait to find the weapons because once the faster they got the weapons, the faster they could go save Simon. After scanning a couple tombs, they finally came across Mary Milligans. "Jace! Alec!" They called out in sync, catching the boy's attention. "I think we found it! Mary Milligan." Clary continued, motioning for the guys to come over.

The guys made their way over their way over to the twins, stopping in front of the tomb stone. "Here she is, Mary Milligan." Lexie announced to them, seconds after they came over. She bent down next to the stone, brushing away the dirt and brushing her hands along the letters. "Beloved servant? Who would want that on their tombstone?"

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec bluntly stated, not even glancing over at her.

The four of them stood on different sides of the tomb and brushed the leaves off the top of it. "At least she is now." Jace commented, in reference to what Alec had just said. He looked at the twins with a smirk, "Abracadabra."

Clary seemed fascinated, "Wait you people actually say that?" She asked Jace, thinking that they used that phrase.

"No, Clary, we don't." Jace laughed, not actually thinking that she'd fall for his joke. He pulled out his stele and ran it across the rune on the top of the tomb. Him and Alec were then able to lift up the top, revealing a chest inside. Jace blew the dirt off the top before opening the chest inside, which had weapons inside.

"This doesn't look like Mrs. Mulligan." Lexie commented, reaching froward and grabbing a seraph blade at the same time as Jace and Clary.

Alec still didn't think the girls were capable of handling weapons, "Don't touch that." He ordered them. "You don't know how to use that." Alec continued, taking Lexie's blade and putting it back down into the chest, without any retaliation from her.

Clary hated taking orders and moved towards him, "What, like a Pandemonium when I killed that demon." She shot at him, not willing to back down so easily like Lexie did.

"You didn't kill-"

"Alec." Jace said, stopping him from continuing. "I'll teach her the right way to use it."

Lexie turned to him with her arms folded, not failing to notice how he only mentioned teaching one of them. "Who's going to teach me?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Alec, can you?" Jace asked him, partly because it would take to long to teach both of the girls but also because he wanted alone time with Clary.

"Uh..." Alec trailed.

"Please? This is the only way I'll be able to keep myself safe." Lexie begged, looking up to Alec with hopeful eyes.

"There's no bow." Alec blurted, earning confused looks from the others. "I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. So, I can't teach, I gotta go."

Jace shook his head, not willing to let him get out of this so easily. "Take her with you, that way they won't think the twins have left. Teach her there, that's probably the best way anyways." He suggested, knowing there was no wiggle room for Alec anymore.

"Fine." Alec gave up, shrugging since at least he was teaching Lexie and not Clary. "But don't get yourself into any trouble, just follow me." Alec ordered Lexie, who simply nodded in response. He started to mover, but stopped and walked back to Jace. "Hey, I understand what we need to do." He told Jace in a lower voice. The twins turned their heads to look at them, intrigued by their conversation. "And, I trust you parabatai, but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I say."

They couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, but figured it was over once they hugged. Without saying a word, Alec took Lexie's hand and pulled her ahead with him as he started to walk away. "You couldn't have at least let me say bye to Clary?" Lexie questioned, pulling her hand away and continuing to walk next to him.

Alec shrugged, "You had enough time." He responded simply.

"It's not like we're in any rush. We can't even get Simon until dawn." Lexie told him, showing that she knew much more about vampires then he knew.

"How'd you know that?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at her.

Lexie scoffed, "Please, I've seen plenty of vampire movies. Sunlight is like their greatest weakness." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, smart." Alec complimented her with a smirk, receiving one from her in response.

* * *

Lexie and Alec crept into the Institute, trying their best not to make any noise. They snuck into the main room and went towards the board which led to the weapons. Alec unlocked it and took out the bow, along with some arrows. He placed them down next to him and then reached forward and grabbed a seraph blade. "You need one too." Alec told Lexie, handing it over to her, after realizing that he unarmed her back into the church yard.

She took it in her hands and admired the blade, never failing to be amazed every time that it glowed when she touched it. "Thanks." Lexie told him.

They made their way over to a table that was out of sight, with their weapons. Alec placed all the arrows down, so he could take out his stele. He then started using it to rune all the arrows. "You should put that down." He suggested to her, referring to the blade that was still blowing in her hand. "People might notice."

"Right." Lexie mumbled, placing it down on the table next to his bow. "Um, Alec, can I ask you something?" She asked, sitting on top of the table that the weapons were on.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Lexie pressed her lips together, not sure how to put her question into words. "Well, um, I-" She stuttered, still trying to figure out how to ask him.

He turned his head towards her with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?" Alec said, not understanding what was up with her.

"Why do you hate me and Clary so much?" Lexie question, quickly. Alec looked at her with a confused expression, not completely understanding what she meant by that. "We use to be kind of friends, but ever since we came back from the City of Bones I feel like you don't trust me." She clarified.

"Lex..." He started, actually starting to feel guilty for the way he's been treating her.

"I get why you might not be the biggest fan of Clary." Lexie continued, cutting him off. "But I don't know, I at least thought we were okay."

Alec paused, looking down at his feet, trying to come up with a good response. "You guys came out of nowhere and people have been breaking all the rules ever since you guys got here." He responded, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Alec looked over at her and didn't fail to notice the hurt expression on her face. "But I do like you and I guess we're sort of friends." He confessed with a slight smile, as he continued to rune arrows.

Lexie smiled back at him and decided that it was best not to say anything else. She was watching her feet as they dangled from the table, but when she looked back up she saw Hodge making their way over to them.

"Alec, Lexie, didn't know you two were here." Hodge said, stopping in front of them with a slight grin. Alec was obviously nervous as he turned around and sat on top of the table too, trying to hide what he was doing.

"Yeah, no, I uh-" Alec stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse as to what they were doing there.

"Don't tell me." Hodge said, walking up closer to them. "I don't wanna have to report you."

Alec slightly grinned, thankful that Hodge wasn't going to bust them. "It's just, you know, the twins-"

"Those girls are Valentine's daughters." Hodge cut him off, while glaring over at Lexie. The rune on his neck started to burn because of him mentioning Valentine. "The monsters daughters." He repeated, adjusting his words. "There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again."

Lexie hopped off the table with her arms folded, extremely offended by everything Hodge was saying. "You don't even know us." She shot at him, masking the pain behind her voice since she knew this is now what everyone thought of her.

Hodge scoffed, "It's obvious that-"

"That's enough, Hodge." Alec cut him off, not liking the things he was saying about her. "Thank you." He added, referring to what Hodge had done for them about not telling about them runing weapons.

Hodge kept his gaze on Lexie, clearly not trusting her and admittedly displaying his dislike towards her and Clary. He let out a long sigh as he turned his focus back to Alec. "You remind me of me, Alec. A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chose one." He confessed to Alec, who turned his head. Hodge placed his head on Alec's faced to focus his attention back to him. "Don't make the same mistakes I did." He advised him while glaring over at Lexie once again. "Look where it got me."

Hodge turned and walked away, leaving Alec and Lexie alone in silence. "Why'd you defend me?" Lexie asked once Hodge was out of sight.

"He was out of line." Alec told her, while finishing up on the arrows.

"Yeah, he was." Lexie agreed, still angered by the way Hodge spoke about her. "You're not in Jace's shadow." She added, noticing that what Hodge had told him was bothering him. "At least not to me."

Alec cocked his head over to look at her and gave her a slight smile from him. "We should start your training." He suddenly said, turning his head away and picking up her seraph blade.

Lexie nodded, "Let's do this." She said with a smirk, walking over to Alec and taking the blade out of his hand.

"Careful." He spoke, not wanting her to catch anybodies attention by messing around with the blade. Alec came up from behind her and placed his hand over her hand that was on the blade. "You've got to take control of the blade, let it know who's in charge." He instructed her as he swiftly glided it across the air. He tightened her grip on the blade, making it glow completely. "You and the blade are one, it's a part of you and you're a part of it. It'll never dim because it's saying you belong together."

Lexie was amazed at how easily it glided through the air and how simple it felt to her. "How would it know that?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on the blade as Alec guided it through the air.

"You're part angel, Lexie. All Shadowhunters are." Alec told her, smirking at the shocked look on her face. He backed away slowly, wanting her to glide it through the air on her own.

She continued to move the blade in a swift motion, "I know you let go, Alec." Lexie confessed to him with a grin, as she stopped and turned to face him with their faces only inches apart.

Alec smiled, "Maybe you are one of us." He told her in a low voice, keeping his eyes locked on hers. They stood in silence for a moment before Alec realized that it was getting close to dawn. "We should go." He said, turning around and putting his bow and arrows behind his back. Lexie nodded and the two made their way back out of the Institute undetected.

* * *

Alec was leading him and Lexie through an ally that led up to a flight of stairs going up and down. "You and Jace are pretty close." Lexie commented to make conversation, as the two of stopped in front of both flights of stairs.

"Nothing compares to what Jace and I have." Alec told her.

"Sounds romantic." Lexie joked, without realizing how annoyed he would get from that comment.

Alec turned to face her, "He's my parabatai." He informed her, as if he was explaining himself. "We're bound for life. Bound to fight together, to protect each other. I would die for him and he would die for me." He explained.

Lexie pressed her lips together and nodded, "I get it. That's like me, Clary, and Simon." She told him, understanding what he meant.

"You go up and meet Jace and Clary." Alec instructed her, gesturing towards the flight of stairs that went up to the roof.

Lexie looked at him with a confused expression, "You're going to leave me alone with vampires around?" She questioned, not actually believing that they were about to part ways.

However, the look on Alec's face showed that he was being serious about them splitting up. "I have to go meet Izzy. Jace told me to send you up with him." He explained to her with a shrug, but sympathized when he noticed the concerned look on her face. "Look..." He started, moving forwards to her and cupping her face in his hands. "You'll be fine, trust me. You trust me, right?"

Lexie slightly nodded in his hands, while keeping their eyes locked. "I trust you." She told him softly.

"They're just up there." Alec said, removing his hands from her cheeks and motioning back up to the roof. Lexie nodded and headed up the stairs, reluctantly spitting up from him.

Lexie reached the top of the roof and saw Jace and Clary having an intimate conversation from the looks of it. "Guys!" She called out to them, jogging up to meet them. She stopped next to Clary and side hugged her, "We ready?" She asked them.

"Suns not up yet." Jace reminded her, while grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Hey, what the-" Lexie started, but noticed the stele in his hand and realized that he was about to draw another rune on her. She winced at the pain from the rune being drawn on her forearm. "What's this one for?" She asked him, looking down at her arm as he glided the stele over it.

"Silence." Jace told her, just as he finished up drawing it.

"Don't forget the encanto one." Clary reminded him, looking down at the one that he had drawn on her chest a couple of minutes ago.

Jace nodded, "Right, where do you want it?" He asked Lexie.

Lexie shrugged, "Same place." She told him, not caring where he drew the rune since she figured she'd get a lot more.

"Now, like I was saying." Jace started, as he finished up the other rune on Lexie. He continued walking along the roof, with the twins following next to him. "What's the deal with you two and that guy anyways?" He asked them, obviously trying to swap the subject from whatever him and Clary were talking about before Lexie got there. "He seems kinda-"

"Be careful." Clary warned him.

"Unworthy of you? How's that?" Jace said.

Both twins were clearly offended by that statement. Lexie decided to step back though and just listen, since she knew his comments were directed at Clary. "You really think you have it all figured out?" Clary questioned.

Jace scrunched his face up, "I do." He replied simply with a smirk.

"You don't even understand friendship." Clary accused him, obviously annoyed by the way he spoke about Simon.

"Really?" Jace questioned, slightly amused by her accusation.

"Alec's your parabatai, right?" Lexie spoke up, even though she already knew the answer to this after speaking with Alec.

Jace stepped towards her, his face straightening up. "Alec would die for me." He told her, which is exactly what Alec had told her earlier as well.

"Now you understand us and Simon." Clary chimed in, shutting Jace up.

Jace scanned around, dropping the topic since the twins were right. "Sun's gonna come up." He pointed out, focusing his attention back to the twins. "Alec taught you how to use the blade, right?" He asked her. "Keep your arms steady and don't underestimate what you know." Jace explained to them after receiving a nod from Lexie. "They can be tricky. We'll try and keep them off you as much as we can."

"Where are Alec and Isabelle?" Clary asked.

"Distracting." Lexie responded as the three continue their way along the roof.

* * *

Jace led the twins through a hall inside. "Wait." Clary said, reaching out and grabbing Jace's arm to stop him from moving. "I think I hear something."

"Hold up." Jace ordered them, pulling out his seraph blade. He lightly pushed them behind a pillar and the three hid behind it. They three of the peered out the side and watched as a bunch of vampires sped towards a certain direction.

They carefully moved on once the coast was clear, and made their way down a shot flight of stairs. They paused at another opening and watched as more vampires sped towards the same direction as the others did. They hid behind another wall until there were no more in sight and quickly made their way past them.

The three of them stealthy made their way through the hotel until they reached one of the higher levels. They quickly turned a corner and saw a guy standing at the other end of the room with an angered expression. "Clary!" Jace shouted, pushing her behind him along with Lexie.

"You!" The man pointed towards Clary and Lexie was confused by how they knew him. Suddenly, more vampires came out and took down Lexie and Jace. The man grabbed onto Clary, "Just ran 30 blocks to get here before I freaking burned to death in the sun! You missed your ride, angel doll." He spoke to her in an angry tone. Lexie and Jace struggled in the grip of the other vampires, both desperately trying to reach Clary. "Why'd you go with him, huh? You really know how to hurt a guy."

The man twirled his fingers in front of Clary's face, attempting to use encanto on her. Suddenly, Clary swung her leg up and kicked him in the balls. "You're right. I really do know how to hurt a guy." She said with a grin as he fell to his knees.

Lexie noticed the man getting up as she was pinned to the ground by another vampire. "Clary!" She shouted to warn her sister, but was too late.

"Guys!" She shouted back, as she was pushed up against the far wall.

Adrenaline was pulsing through Lexie's body as she reached down and grabbed the blade from her belt and jabbed it into the vampire on top of her. She quickly got up before the other three vampires occupied with Jace noticed. "Clary!" She shouted. Lexie ran towards her sister just as the vampire pushed Clary down to the ground. She stood in front of her sister, not allowing the vampire the reach Clary.

Lexie swung at the vampire, but missed. The vampire then grabbed onto Lexie's wrist tightly, forcing her to drop the seraph blade. He then threw her across the room into the wall by Jace. Lexie fell onto the ground and another vampire lunged towards her to keep her down. She watched as he grabbed onto her sister again, just as Alec and Izzy made their way into the room. "Okay." Alec said with a shrug, before shooting the arrow towards the wall, causing sunlight to come in and burn the vampire that was holding Clary.

Lexie, Clary, and Jace took this opportunity to take down the other three vampires that were left. After they each killed one they turned to face the other two that had just entered. Lexie slowly walked ahead so she could see Alec, their eyes met and she smiled slightly, showing her appreciation for him saving Clary.

"We just killed someone." Clary breathed out to Lexie, adverting her attention back to Clary.

Lexie nodded slightly, letting those words sink in. "Yeah, we did." She mumbled, agreeing with her sister.

"He was already dead." Jace clarified, tilting his head.

"Plus they wanted to kill you, remember that." Izzy reminded them, walking up to them and stopping next to Jace. "She did great, right?" She asked him with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, you guys did." Jace said, agreeing with Isabelle. "You should be proud." He added, keeping his eyes locked on Clary's as he said it.

Clary and Lexie smiled at them, appreciating their kind words. "Thanks, but it's not about us." Clary spoke up for the both of them.

Lexie nodded, knowing that her sister was right. "Let's go find Simon." She announced to the others as her and Clary turned around, determined to find their best friend. The other three nodded and followed close behind the twins as they led the way through the hotel.

* * *

The five of them walked side by side through the hotel, all gripping onto their weapons. They turned the corner into the most secure room in the building and were met by a vampire holding a knife up to Simon's throat. "Simon!" The twins yelled simultaneously.

They both started to rush forward to reach him but were stopped by Jace. "That's not gonna do any good." Jace told them, causing the twins to stop in their tracks.

"Listen to him, Lexie and Clary Fairchild." The vampire advised them. "Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason." He warned them. Jace wanted nothing more than to go fight the vampire, and he knew that. "I said put it away!" He yelled at them, referring to the weapons they were all still gripping tightly.

They all listened and put their weapons away, not willing to risk Simon's life. Lexie let out a long sigh, feeling helpless as she kept her eyes on her best friend, worried for his life. "Hey, Si? Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" She asked.

Simon managed to shrug in the little amount of wiggle room her had. "I wouldn't say okay." He responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop talking!" The vampire yelled, cutting him off. "Now, if you would all just follow me." He ordered them as he started to back up with Simon, leading them towards an exit on the other side of the room. They all hesitated, worried that they were being lead into a trap. "Let's go!" He yelled once again. Alec grabbed Lexie's hand and pulled her along as the five of them cautiously followed behind the vampire.

"Come on! Let's go, up here!" The vampire continued to order, feeling very impatient with their group. He stood by and gestured towards a narrow hall, "That's right, get down there. Get down there or I'll kill him right now." He shouted at them.

Alec was pulling Lexie along, who was still trying to go back and reach Simon. Behind them were Jace and Clary, followed by the vampire holding Simon. "Look, we're not going to hurt you, we just want Simon." Clary told him, making an attempt to reason with him.

"I'm glad you do. We don't. We wanted you two." Raphael responded, referring to her and Lexie.

Lexie pushed her way towards him slightly, "We're right here! Come and get us!" She shouted at him, while still being pushed forward by Alec.

Clary made an attempt to lunge forward at him as well, but was pushed ahead by Jace. "Stop!" He yelled at the twins, knowing that their retaliation wasn't helping.

"I said wanted." Raphael clarified to them. "Not my idea. Now, get out! Go!" He ordered them, as the five were huddled on short steps that led up to a door.

Both of the twins shook their heads. "No. Not without Simon." Clary said, refusing to leave without him.

"Shut up! Open that door now or I'll kill him right here." Raphael threatened, wanting to get rid of them as fast as he could.

"Listen to him!" Jace shouted as Alec started to open up the door.

Lexie desperately tried to fight against Alec's hold and stand her ground. "But Simon-" She started, but stopped when she noticed the vampire starting to burn from the sunlight coming from the other side of the door.

"Lexie, Clary, Go!" Simon shouted at them, wanting them to get out safely. The girls hesitantly ran outside, even though they didn't want to leave Simon in there.

Alec, Izzy, Lexie, and Clary ran outside as Jace stayed in to get Simon. Within seconds Simon was pushed out through the door with Jace following behind him. Lexie was standing next to Izzy by the steps, exhausted from all the chaos that had just gone on inside. "Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon asked, still worried that the vampires were going to come get them.

"Why, Simon?" Jace asked him.

"They're right downstairs." Simon reminded him, not cluing into the fact that vampires can't go out in sunlight.

Jace shrugged and motioned towards the door. "Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watched movies?" Jace said, before walking up the stairs with Alec and Izzy.

Lexie quickly ran forward and hugged Simon, finally realizing that he was actually safe. "I was so scared of losing you." She whispered in his ear as she pulled away, making room for Clary to embrace him as well.

Clary hurried ahead, stopping in front of Simon. "It's actually over. You're actually here." She breathed out, holding onto him.

"You know I'd do anything for you guys." Simon said, placing his hand underneath Clary's chin.

Lexie turned her head away for a moment, trying her hardest not to be jealous in this moment. "You don't have to die." She told Simon, holding onto his other hand that was't on Clary.

Simon shrugged, "I'd rather not do that."

Immediately after his comment, they both pulled him into another tight hug. "I couldn't live without you." Clary told him.

"Say that again." He said, pulling back so he could face her and Lexie.

"I couldn't live without you." Clary repeated, smiling brightly.

"We couldn't." Lexie added in. "I mean out whole life just flipped upside down. We've lost everyone except for you."

Clary nodded, not diverting her attention from him. "We're suppose to be this other thing, live this other way. You're our best friend." She reminded him, with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Simon on the cheek. "Don't you ever let yourself get in that kind of trouble again. Got it?"

Lexie shuffled uncomfortably and moved back slightly. Simon kissed Clary's cheek before pulling Lexie back into another group hug, after noticing that she was a little distant. Lexie held onto him and Clary tightly, willing to put her feeling aside and just be happy that they're all together again.

"Alec, stop!" Jace yelled, catching the three's attention. They all looked up at him and Alec who were eyeing each other down. They continued on their conversation for another few moments, before Alec turned to leave.

Alec turned his head slightly as he walked away and met Lexie's eyes, and immediately knew that he shouldn't have continued the accusation. By the look on her face he knew that she knew what they were talking about. He continued on and sighed, knowing he made a mistake. Alec did trust Lexie, no matter who her father was. And deep down he felt something for her too which is ultimately what ended up frightening him the most.


End file.
